Reforged: Ashes
by SNCommand
Summary: As a new era begins with the end of Harmonic Convergence, a new terror will rise as the nations of the world will be drawn into a new conflict,. Will the Avatar and her allies be able to stop an old conspiracy before it engulfs the world in flames? And who can you truly trust in this new era?
1. Chapter 1: Defiance

Reforged: Ashes

Chapter One: Defiance

* * *

When I was a small child I asked my father, "Why do we wage war?"

"Because the strong will always be in conflict with the weak, two opposites who will never find peace with each other." he answered.

In young ignorance I then asked, "And who are we?"

I still remember the smile he gave while I waited for his reply, his eyes looking determined at the fleet which was about to disappear over the horizon.

"That is decided when the war ends, when those that remain rise from the ashes. That is why we must never doubt our actions, why we must never give up. For as long as the war goes on, for as long as our fire endures, victory will be within our grasp."

As I saw the sun rising from the west I gave my reply, "I understand."

* * *

It had been so long since Korra had been able to relax and be at peace. To sit down with her parents and enjoy a simple meal together. She needed this, the constant traveling, ensuring the nations that the dark spirits were no longer a threat, training with Tenzin. It was starting to take its toll on her. Exhaustion and nightmares, dull Air Nomad Traditions, and duller politicians.

But she was home now. To think that less than a year ago all she ever wanted was to get away from here. _I guess fighting the spirit of darkness changes one perspective_, she thought to herself with a little grin.

Suddenly though Korra realized she was sitting alone in the room. "Mom? ...Dad?" she called, but no answer. She stood up and looked around, but there were no one to see, no one to hear. _This is wrong, they were just here_,she thought.

The Avatar started walking towards the door, beginning to grow nervous. As she walked outside Korra understood what was happening, she saw the city and all the houses on fire, the sea rising and flooding the streets, and all around her darkness. Oblivion was consuming the world around her, it was the nightmare again, it was back.

She readied herself to fight, Korra already knew trying to wake up was pointless. The whispers was starting again now too, still unintelligible, but clearer than they had been a month ago.

"Speak clearly or be quiet!" Korra yelled. She then heard an unusual loud whisper to her left and answered with a torrent of fire. _Am I going mad? _she wondered. _Is this my doing or is someone or something else plaguing me._

She then saw it, a tall unnatural shadow that phased out of the slowly encroaching darkness in front of her. Immediately as Korra spotted it she reacted and attacked, but there were no fire, and no air that she could muster.

As the ever shifting shadow approaches Korra feels desperation as she realizes she has no defense. The Avatar tries to raise the ice, but it doesn't respond, it's a horrific, but not all to unfamiliar feeling, as Korra can only helplessly watch while darkness surrounds her.

_It's only a dream you always wake up... only a dream... don't listen to the whispers _she tells herself while she tries to close her eyes, but the shadow now stands right before her, and no matter how much she tries to resist she sees right at the featureless head of the shadow. Korra feels its arms grabbing her, the touch of it burns.

The shadow lifts her up, the void around them starting to swallow them both. "Let me go! Stop it!" Korra yells at it in despair. The feeling of dread is almost consuming at this point, it feels like the end.

"Resisting is pointless" the shadow suddenly says out of nowhere. It sends a strike of terror through Korra as the deep unnatural voice continues to speak, "You cannot stop it, I will not be denied, not this time." As the void covers all, the whispers around her become deafening, a hundred different voices talking to her, _wake up_.

In the same moment Korra opens her eyes, and finds herself lying bed. She was still in the Northern Air Temple, still away from home. _What had I just seen? Home? A nightmare? A vision?_ she wondered confused. Korra got up from bed and leaned out of the window.

It was still dark outside, and still all too cold, but it felt relaxing breathing the fresh air. _I need to start telling Tenzin about my dreams_, _I need to start telling someone._ Korra told herself. She wished her parent were with her, she wished Mako was still with her, but most of all she wished her past lives were still with her. She felt alone standing in her room, almost near giving up.


	2. Chapter 2: First Strike

Chapter Two: First Strike

* * *

Kobo was growing impatient. Time was running out, and there were still two of them missing. He understood that being a gang member was not exactly the same as being back in the army, but you would still expect some form of competence from a Agni Kai member. _That's the thing about young people,_ he thought, _no respect._

Just as he's done thinking back to the good old days in the Triple Threat Triads and stroking his mustache though, the door to the abandoned factory opens. The last two of the group enter, and join the other twenty around the table placed on the otherwise empty factory floor.

"Next time I tell you brats to show up on time you better do so, because next time the warning will be a lot more permanent." Kobo told the latecomers brusquely, "Understood!?"

"It's not our fault boss, the industrial district isn't exactly the easiest place to find your way in." the older of the two answered rather nervously.

Kobo looked at both of them, had they not been needed as expendable manpower for today's job he would have sent them both to a short trip into the bay, but for now he could only hope they would get themselves killed today instead. "I hope you all remember the plan, there's no room for mistake. You mess up this time and you'll have to worry about some angry waterbenders instead of me"

"I still don't get why we're targeting the Southern Water Tribe envoy." one of the older gang members stated, "I don't really know which person who would gain something by stopping the mutual defense treaty from being signed."

"Doesn't matter." Kobo quickly added, "Whoever our employer is and whatever he wants is not of our concern. The head boss has decided to accept the job so we'll do it."

"Just seems suspicious that's all." That was Kan, the largest of the group, standing near the tableside opposite to Kobo, "Especially considering that strange medallion we were tasked with placing on the dignitary. What was pictured on it again? A bird of some kind?"

Kobo looked around the table, they wanted answers, but then again he know just as much as they did at this point. "I don't know more than any of you, but I do know that we'll get paid enough for this, and all we have to do is ambush them while they travel along Roku Road." He took another quick look and accepted that the men were as ready as they could be, "We got two hours to get there and prepare so move out, now! And if one of you are late I'll personally see to it that you get thrown into a volcano."

* * *

"You feeling well Korra?" She looked up to see Tenzin standing in the great hall looking concerned at her.

"Don't worry." she said and gave a small and perhaps dishonest smile. "Just those Air Temple beds. Your people weren't exactly big on comfort back in the day."

"Well it was long believed that to reach inner peace all members of the Air Nomads had to live a life devoid of..." Tenzin stopped mid sentence, and took a look at Korra almost falling to sleep again, "... anyway it's not important. It's good though that there is nothing to be concerned about. But if anything changes you know I'm here to give advice."

"Got it Tenzin." she replied, "I'll go up to the radio room in the tower for now, send a lemur or whatever you use to communicate around here when you want to start the air bending lesson for today."

"Again?" he asked Korra

"Have to keep myself updated with the outside world, it certainly doesn't help being cut off from it for three weeks up here." she replied, slightly annoyed in tone

Tenzin then reacted, "That reminds me, the Firelord has invited you to the Fire Nation palace to celebrate the outcome of Harmonic Convergence, and the reopening of the spirit portal."

"That was three months ago. They're not exactly lightning quick to organize are they." She stated

"I know how you feel about these things, sometimes I get rather bored myself. You're not going then?" Tenzin wondered

Korra looked towards the Temple exit, then turned back to Tenzin, "Actually, going would suit me rather well just now." she responded and smiled.

* * *

_Oh Kya, you were traveling the world, seeing everything it had to offer, finding yourself, and now I find myself here, sitting in a car and heading for a meeting full of speeches and long lasting negotiations, _the waterbending master thought to herself as she and her escort slow but steady traveled through the streets of Republic City. _I should have said no, said, to the spirit world with it all, and escaped. Instead I let guilt pressure me into accepting the position as official Southern Water Tribe representative._

Kya didn't like her current position , taking care of her mother was one thing, family was important enough for some sacrifices she believed, but she had never been the most patriotic southerner. _But hey, Kya, look on the bright side, can't get much worse._

As if the spirits were mocking her, Kya had barely finished her thought as the car in front of her's burst into flames. In almost the very same moment the door on her side of the mobile was opened and a rather large Southern Waterbender soldier pulled her out.

"Be a little more careful next time sergeant, you nearly pulled my arm off back there." she quipped.

The sergeant pushed her into cover near the left side of the street as the car behind them was hit by several fireballs. "Sorry sir, but as you can see the situation is not that great." The large sergeant retorted.

And he was right, the escort soldiers were scrambling in every direction for cover as multitudes of fire blasts were hitting the street. "Form a scattered defensive perimeter, it's an ambush!" was yelled by the apparently highest ranking member of the escort, "Conserve your water, we're outgunned in our position."

_My luck just keeps getting better and better. Middle of the day on a busy city street and I'm under attack by a dozen firebenders, _Kya mockingly thought to herself, but she was quickly interrupted as the attackers started their assault.

They were masked, and ran in scattered formation behind them, the waterbenders turned around, but too late, two of the eight still standing soldiers were knocked down by incoming fire. The escort responded though and with a dozen small simultaneous shots hit three of the attackers with powerful head shots which sent sent them to the ground. Both sides were now entrenched, but with a sizable numbers advantage to the masked attackers with nineteen against six. Kya though was about to show why she was a waterbending master.

She jumped out into the street and sent a block of ice right into the chest of the largest attacker who collapsed with a grunt. She now had her back against the care she had been seated in just a few minutes ago. She looked out from cover and saw the solution, a fire hydrant on the corner behind the attackers. But as she tried to figure a way to get there she noticed that the situations was getting worse, there were now just the sergeant and another soldier standing, and there was still a dozen or so of the masked men.

She screwed open the radiator on the Sato-mobile and bended the water out into a javelin of ice.

_You only got one shot at this, don't miss._ Kya made the perfect arm motions with the perfect aim, sending it straight into the fire hydrant.

But nothing, the ice wasn't strong enough to impact it, and now the attackers were going for a final assault. The sergeant got two of them by freezing the little water spilled on the street, both face planting on the slippery ice, but then he himself got blasted away by a relatively large fire ball. Kya got another attacker with quick whip to the head, sending him crashing through a window, barely dodging the response. Then the last standing Southern soldier leaped out of cover and sent a ice block directly into the head of an attacker, he was not quick enough to dodge though and got picked off by an attacker who had now gotten close enough to hit with a firekick.

Kye was now alone against six of the masked men. The leader of the group sent an explosive blast against her, having her barely jumping out of the way before the Sato-mobile erupted. She was now without cover and the attackers almost right next to her.

She looked up at the leader pulling his mask off, he had a thin mustache and a gold tooth, looking like your average street thug. "Our employer sends his regards." he said coldly as he raised his arm. But then sirens were heard above them, "Surrender now! This is the Republic City Police." it shouted over a loud speaker. It was just the distraction Kya needed as she used her right leg to send a stream of water uppercutting the gang leader.

As he fell down Kya jumped to the right side of the street for cover as metalbender cops landed around them, quickly dispatching the resisting attackers. After just a few seconds it was all over.

Kya stood up from the shopping counter she had dived behind, trying to use her remaining water to heal her burned right arm. _That boring meeting sounds good right about now._


	3. Chapter 3: Old Adversaries

Chapter Three: Old Adversaries

* * *

Tenzin had always disliked leaving family. As the sky bison lifted itself into the air and he waved back to his wife and kids, he felt the same dissatisfaction he experienced back as a boy when he had to travel away with his father. As the five of them became small dots on the landscape, followed by the disappearance of the temple itself, he consoled himself with the fact that he would see them again in Republic City as soon as his stay in the Fire nation would be concluded.

As they reached the open sea Tenzin looked back at Korra, she was sitting in the back of the saddle in silence. "Something wrong Korra?" he tried asking her.

She looked up at him, tried to give a comforting smile. "Just hoping this won't take too long, that's all." she responded.

Tenzin turned his head back towards their direction, and answered, "Well, I told you we didn't need to go. She might be the Firelord, but you're the Avatar, don't forget that."

Korra crossed her arms and grinned a bit, "Maybe, but she's still the Firelord, and her family has been a good friend of the Avatar Besides, this... 'celebration' is not a problem."

"Then what troubles you? You might sound and say you're okay, but I can see there is weight on you." Tenzin worryingly stated, his head now looking back at Korra

Korra looked down away from his gaze, fiddling with her fingers. "Guess I'm just tired."

Tenzin was not entirely convinced, but figured there was little point at prying. Instead he figured attempting to give advice would be better. "Perhaps you need something to look forward to then, a goal if you will. I know it can't be easy... being the Avatar, it certainly affected Aang."

Korra sighed, "Could be. I guess there is one thing I'm looking forward to then."

"Oh" Tenzin curiously reacted.

Korra looked back up. "Seeing family again." she said and smiled.

* * *

"You asked for me chief." Mako had just entered Lin Beifong's office and could see her sitting down in her chair together with a rather thing and older man dressed in blue next to her.

"Yes, Mako." Beifong answered and pointed at the older gentleman. "This is the newly appointed Ambassador Sortak of the Southern. He's here about the attack earlier today on Roku Road."

Mako approached the man and they both shook hands, "It's an honor to meet you ambassador."

The ambassador placed his hand on Mako's shoulder and answered, "The honor is mine detective, my country owes much to you and your friends."

Mako seated himself and looked back over to the chief. "The wounded, including the Southern Water Tribe dignitary has for the time been sent to the hospital. They're fine for now, but..." the chief was unable to finish before Ambassador Sortak interrupted her. "But both me and my government are worried they are still in danger. We fear someone is planning to stop the mutual defense treaty between our two nations."

Beifong looked annoyed back at the ambassador before facing Mako again, "And I've been given strict orders by President Raiko to prevent another attack. He's made it clear that he wants this treaty to make up for his lack of support during the Water Tribe Civil War this winter."

Mako thought about the situation, he knew there were people against the treaty, especially Northerners unwilling to accept the secession, but he was still surprised someone would actually resort to violence. "Do we know anymore about who was behind it?" he asked.

"Just that they apparently hired the Agni Kais to do it, haven't gotten much else at this point." the Chief replied and took out a photo from a folder on her desk. "Recognize this man?"

Mako looked at the photo, he certainly did, "Kobo the Rhino, he was a enforcer in the Triple Threats when I was there as a child. Heard he changed sides in the power vacuum when Lightning Bolt Zolt got taken down."

"He was the leader of the attack. Wouldn't tell much other than that he wants a lawyer. We believe his boss knows more though." Beifong explained to Mako.

Mako had never seen the leader of the Agni Kais, just knew that he controlled half the criminal underworld at present time, and that they called him The Inferno. He leaned forward and asked, "Could the Agni Kais be working with Varrick? He's been very quiet since his escape."

The Ambassador answered this time "We considered it, but those in contact with him deny it. Besides, Varrick might be a criminal, but he's not an enemy of South. We fear this threat might be more local. Why we're here, asking for your help."

Beifong raised up from her chair and handed the folder to Mako. "We want you to find The Inferno and possibly find out who hired his crew. Two governments are depending on us Mako, that's why I'm giving this to the best."

Mako took the folder, and stood up at attention, "I'll start immediately Chief."

Beifong then placed her hand around Mako's shoulder and led him away from the desk. "This is between you and me detective." She then took out from her pocket a small medallion made of steel. "This was found on Kobo when we searched him." Lin handed it to Mako who studied it closely.

It was light, but sturdy, and had a symbol on the front. "A Lizard-Eagle?" he asked.

"No." the Chief answered. "A phoenix, and behind you can see writing."

Mako turned it around and read the small words, _Despair not during the darkest of nights, for dawn is coming._ "What does it mean?" he inquired.

Beifong looked at him with worry and said, "An old enemy we hoped would be buried for good. Tenzin knows more than me, but he's currently on his way to the Fire Nation."

The two of them stood there for a while, Mako studying the medallion, and Beifong looking back at the ambassador currently studying the shelf on the other side of the room. She looked back at Mako and told him, "This time, be very careful Mako."

* * *

It had been a long, and all too uneventful journey, but Tenzin and Korra had finally reached the Fire Nation Capital. Below them Tenzin could see a city which was growing out of a volcano like lava. The many lights of the city even made it seem in the at first glance like actual fire was seeping out of the volcano and spreading down the mountain side in the dark of the night. And in the center in the volcano lay the palace. The structure surrounded by dozens of skyscrapers reaching out of the crater.

As they went in for landing fireworks were sent up in the air and filled the night sky in a multitude of color and fire. "I guess they know we've arrived." Korra stated while jumping off the sky bison.

Tenzin hovered down alongside her. "I guess they have had some time to plan for this."

The two of them could then see a group of soldiers in all red exit the palace, lead by a tall, heavily armored man. He approached them , bowed and welcomed them, "The Fire Nation is honored to have the Avatar and the son of Aang as its guests. I am Captain Kano, of the Royal Guard." He looked up, and saluted before continuing. "I have been tasked with escorting you to the celebration." He then turned around and started marching back.

As Tenzin and Korra started following, Tenzin turned towards Korra and asked her, "Ready for tonight?"

Korra locked at directly at the palace and replied, "Completely."


	4. Chapter 4: An Old Friend

Chapter Four: An Old Friend

* * *

When Korra and Tenzin entered the Royal Palace they were greeted by a enormous hall, filled to the brim with decorations. The light gave the red hall an orange glow, and a faint sense of the room being made of pure fire. Waiting inside the hall as well were onlookers and reporters, having waited for the Avatar's arrival.

As the Royal Guards escorted the Avatar and Tenzin through the crowd they could hear the shouting of reporters asking Korra if she still thought it was the right thing to open the Spirit Portals, and wondering what her opinion on the impending Mutual Defense Treaty between the United Republic if Nations and the Southern Water Tribe was. The flashes of the camera, the shouting of the crowd, and the barrage of questions from the reporters created an absolute chaotic roar in the hall as they approached the main hall.

When the doors to the great hall opened an even brighter light flashed Korra and Tenzin, as the two of them could see an enormous crowd waiting inside giving a thunderous applause. Inside were nobles from the Fire Nation dressed in extravagant robes with ornate golden decorations, each one more exquisite than the last. And in the end of the main hall they could see the Firelord and her husband bowing to their guests.

The Royal escort pulled back and placed themselves along the wall as Korra continued towards the Royal couple, Tenzin meanwhile slipped inside the crowd, leaving a final advice for Korra, "Remember to smile."

When the Avatar got to the Firelord, she bowed to her in the traditional Fire Nation gesture, then gave the same gesture to the Prince Consort standing beside her.

"I am humbled to be in the presence of the Firelord, your highness." Korra stated, a bit unsure how to introduce herself to a royal.

"But it is we who are humbled dear Avatar, both the people of the Fire Nation, and me." the Firelord replied with a gentle and caring voice. "For taking your time to visit our land, and for saving it from the spirit of chaos."

The guests gave another round of applause before they shifted their attention and returned to socializing. The Firelord then gave Korra a hug, "It's great to finally meet you Avatar Korra, me and my husband are glad you could be here so we can congratulate you in person."

Korra smiled and asnwered, "Likewise, the Royal family of the Fire Nation has been good friends to the Avatar. General Iroh and I are good friends, and share the same goal in protecting this world the best we can."

"Yes." the Firelord's husband replied, the Prince Consort looked out over the crowd and continued, "We heard about how both you and him stopped the Equalist Revolution, he would have liked to be here today, but unfortunately the treaty negotiations have him busy at this time."

"But there is someone else here today who would like to see you today Avatar." the Firelord explained. "An old friend."

Korra felt a hand on her shoulders, and as she turned around she saw a person she hadn't seen since she was a small child. "Zuko."

* * *

As General Iroh entered the diner he could immediately smell the odor of Fire Nation cuisine. He often came to The Hotman when he wanted a reasonably priced meal from home, but this was the first time he came there for a meeting.

As he looked to his left he could see the detective waiting for him. He acknowledged his presence and walked to him. "Hello Mako, I have to say, interesting getting a proposal from you to meet here."

"Interesting seeing an officer like yourself in a place like this as well general. Hope you don't mind?" Mako replied.

"I'm not actually that unfamiliar with this place, the men seem to respect a leader who they can eat with." Iroh then seated himself facing Mako. "So... detective, what's this about? I don't think you wanted to swap tales of romance."

"Nothing serious." Mako claimed, "Just wanted to know how people are getting along in the treaty negotiations. As the representative for the United Forces you must witness a bit."

"This is about the attack a couple of days back isn't it?" the general asked. "I figured they would get the best man on the case."

Iroh then began to talk, "The President, Ambassador Sortak of the Southern Water Tribe and the Fire Nation ambassador are very positive about the treaty, they have all three voiced support. The Earth Kingdom ambassador are following directions from the Earth Queen and have chosen to stay neutral, but the ambassador himself have stated his country welcomes a more political active South. The North on the other hand is lukewarm to the idea at best, with Ambassador Tana as a strong voice for no treaty. If someone has something against a military alliance it's her."

"You think she could have hired the Agni Kais?" Mako then asked.

"Doubtful." Iroh asnwered, "At least I don't think so, she's a very principled woman with a long carrier. Thugs are not her thing."

"So not much than what I already knew for sure. Anything else you can think of?" Mako questioned from the officer.

Iroh thought about it for a while, studying the familiar inventory of the diner. "Actually... the other day I heard from a conversation between the ambassadors of the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation that President Raiko is less than thrilled about the treaty, preferring a completely neutral Republic. They think he's only doing it to gain lost support since Unalaq nearly destroyed the city."

Mako took a mental note of what he had just heard, was probably nothing, but one never know. "I guess that's it then General Iroh. Want to stay for some food? I ordered genuine roasted Fire Nation turtle duck."

Iroh stood up from his chair and declined, "Thanks, but no detective. As tempting as it sounds I have a lot of preparations left for tomorrow. They think tomorrow will be the day the treaty will be signed if the Southern Water Tribe dignitary feels up to it. Good luck catching the criminals you seek."

Mako gave a relaxed salute to the general before Iroh left the diner, and continued down an alleyway. Not noticing that two pair of eyes were following him from above.

* * *

"Zuko." Korra exclaimed. "There's been so long."

The familiar figure standing before Korra was an older man, rounder than she remembered, but the gray hair, long goatee and scared left eye was unmistakable. "Good to see you Korra. You've grown quite a bit since last time we met."

"Ten years or something." Korra stated. "Must have been for my first real firebending exercise."

"I also remember trying to teach you Pai Sho, though that never did catch on as quick as the bending." Zuko said with a slight sense of humor in his voice

In that moment Tenzin approached the four of them, and in seeing Zuko bowed to the old man. "Hello my friend." greeted Tenzin.

But before they could speak more the Firelord took Tenzin's arm and lead him to a more remote part of the room, "Reunion must wait for now Tenzin. I have urgent news for both you and Zuko, he will meet us in the Throne Chamber in not long."

Korra was curious about the actions of the Firelord, but before she could inquire Zuko asked, "I heard your connection to your previous lives remain broken."

"Yes." Korra couldn't help feeling sadness just from the thought of losing that part of herself. "When I had the connection I almost never used it, but now... now it feels like a part of me is gone. I guess you lost an old friend that day too."

"Not really." the old man claimed, "It is never easy to lose those that are close to you, to be unable to experience this part of life again with them. But there are still parts of them left, a connection to them and you that remains even after death. I'm certain somewhere inside you, a small part of all your past lives remain, the connection might be gone, but they are still there, all your past lives traveling with you. And so my friends and family are still with me, even if it's only as a memory."

The two of them stood there, Korra studying her surroundings, trying to see where the Firelord and Tenzin disappeared to, while Zuko was looking at the Avatar's reaction.

"There is one person I feel I lost though." Zuko suddenly told, Korra's attention back to the aging firebender. "While she lived I always felt we were as distant from each other as we could be, so a like, but yet so different. And in the end I never did get to make things right with her."

Korra looked puzzled at the old man. "Which person are we talking about?" she asked him.

He looked her in the eye and told her. "My sister, Azula."


	5. Chapter 5: Legacy

Chapter Five: Legacy

* * *

Korra's eyes suddenly focused at the mention of the name. «Your sister?» she questioned. "Of all the people you knew and loved, of all the the people who have passed on in your life, it is your sister, the one they call "the mad princess" who you feel you have lost?"

Zuko stroked his goatee and gave a brief moment of thought. "Perhaps it seems difficult to understand when you consider our past history." he added, "But when I consider the things I regret in life, it's how the relationship with my sibling ended which burns the most. Her actions pained me greatly, both physically and mentally. But, she was still my sister, and I'm afraid that as time has passed on, I've started forgetting her."

"Forgetting her?" Korra asked, "Care to clarify more?"

"The memories which people leave behind is perhaps the greatest connection they can leave behind in this world after they pass away. And, I'm afraid there is so few positive memories of my little sister that everything about her is starting to fade. If you ask most people today, few would know who she was and what she did. History, and it's subjects, are forgetting her." Zuko explained.

Korra examined the old man, he seemed to be genuinely upset at feeling he's had been losing the connection to Azula. "But what about your father?" she asked. "I've never hear of him doing much good in his life."

"True, he might have been a twisted man, and a source for great conflict in this world. But, there are still a few things that keep him with me to this day." Zuko lifted his arm and touched the scarred half of his face, then lowered it and turned his attention towards a large painting hanging on the right wall in the the great hall. "Most of them are perhaps hurtful and things I want most to be forgotten, but he also left something positive in this world. Look at the painting hanging from the wall to your right. The one with the blue and orange colors colliding and spreading out across the landscape on the canvas."

Korra looked over and saw the enormous painting stretching itself across the wall. "What about it?" she asked.

"It was made by my father, one of the last things Ozai left in this world before he passed on." Zuko told her.

"Firelord Ozai? The Phoenix King and great enemy of the Avatar ended his days as a painter?" Korra surprisingly sounded almost disgusted by the thought.

"Yes. When he grew older and his influence on both me and the world waned he was no longer a threat and let go. At first he was filled with nothing but contempt. and locked himself away in his private quarters here in the palace. But, as the years passed, and he grew old and gray, he became detached. As he realized his time was nearing an end he took up painting, created beautiful work of art that are even displayed in locations outside the Fire Nation. Even after death he left a legacy more than that of a ruthless tyrant." Zuko explained.

"So what does this particular work represent then?" Korra wondered.

"He said it was the only thing he remembered from the day Sozin's Comet flew through the skies of this world." Zuko's brow furrowed considerably as he said it, "I've always found it strange as I remember something similar from that particular day, but father was nowhere near me on that day. I never found out what it was he saw."

A guard approached Korra and Zuko talking and tapped the old man on his shoulder. "Excuse me sir, but the Firelord requests your presence."

Zuko sighed, then turned back to face Korra, "We'll talk again soon Avatar, but for now, remember, it is what we leave with others that is the most important."

As Zuko left the hall the other guests saw their opportunity to get a word with the Avatar. Nobles and officers flocked to her and asked her everything, from what she thought about the weather to her opinion about politics.

"Enough!" she uttered. "I need some peace and quiet." She asked a guard if he knew a more solitary part of the palace, and followed when he offered to take her to one.

* * *

"What's this about your highness?" Tenzin asked as he and the Firelord entered the throne room.

"I got some worrying news from Republic City some time before you and Korra arrived. There has apparently been an attack." she told him.

Tenzin looked confused at the Firelord, "Attack?"

"The Southern Water Tribe delegation was attacked on its way to join the treaty negotiations." she explained.

Tenzin's eyes flared up as he realized the implications. "My sister! Kya, is she alright?"

The Firelord placed her hand on his shoulder, "Do not worry friend, she is fine. Your brother is also heading to the city to take her place in the negotiations. You will also be pleased to know the rest of your family has arrived in the city and are safe on Air Temple Island."

Tenzin let out a sigh of relief, but then asked, "Who was behind the attack then?"

Just then Zuko was let into the room by a singular guard. The old man hurried to his daughter and Tenzin in a surprisingly swift manner for a man of his age.

"Good that you could join us father. I was just to about to tell Tenzin what we have learned so far about the attack on his sister." the Firelord greeted him with.

"Don't hold up because of me my dearest, tell him what you know." Zuko replied.

The Firelord turned her gaze back to Tenzin and explained, "The attackers were members of the Agni Kai gang, but they were hired by a third party. Nothing is known about him or her yet, but they did find something on one of them."

"A medallion." Zuko interjected, "Of a phoenix on one side, and an just as familiar phrase on the other."

"The Order of Light?" Tenzin exclaimed. "My father ended them a long time ago. They were finished over forty years ago."

"And yet the existence of this medallion proves at least on member of the Order still remains." the Firelord added.

Tenzin looked worryingly at the two other people in the room, the wounds of old memories coming back. "We do all know what this means then? The danger this poses?"

"We do." Zuko replied, "That's why you and the Avatar must get to Republic City and end this as soon as possible."

"We'll both leave immediately then, not a moment to lose." Tenzin stated.

Zuko placed his hands on Tenzin's shoulders, "Be careful friend, Aang would never forgive me if something happened to his boy which I could have prevented." Then he leaned his head near Tenzin's ear and whispered, "And watch over the Avatar, something is troubling her, it might be more serious than it initially seems."

* * *

Iroh was hurrying his way through the alleys. The lights were few and the streets, and the people fewer. The darkness and seclusion was making him nervous.

He lighted a small fire in his palm to help in the dark, and continued his way into a relatively small back street. _Do not worry, just a few more blocks and I'm near my apartment._

Abruptly he heard a loud clatter behind him, and he swiftly turned around to face the noise. But nothing. "Hello?" he tried to ask, but no answer.

He tried shine a light to see if there was anything in the darkness, but nothing. He turned around and continued walking in a elevated pace.

Then, out of the darkness in front of him, a flash of fire roared towards him. He Dodged and gave an equal response into the pit of darkness. In the flash of light he could see the silhouette of a man in a coat throwing himself to the ground.

There was nowhere to run but back, and Iroh sprinted back the way he came. As he neared the exit he heard a all to familiar growl and felt the heat growing. He rolled forwards, seeing a streak of light pass above him while mid roll. Then he leaped out of the alley and out into the street.

Iroh turned around to look for the man who assaulted him, but he was gone. It had become silent again. He turned back around again, and suddenly his vision was filled by the last thing he remembers of that day, an iron pipe swinging towards him striking him right in the face.

The rather large man with the iron pipe stood near his body as blood ran out of the general's mouth and nose. He threw away the pipe and lifted him over his shoulder and started walking.

"Are you mad?"A second man in a red coat stepped out of the alleyway, speaking in a hushed but agitated voice. "You could have killed the bastard."

The larger thug looked at him careless, "He was getting away, I thought knocking him out was a good idea, it wasn't like we were going to carry him away with him throwing fire at us like that."

"But not when you risk killing the fool you oaf." the thug in the coat explained. "If he got away there would always be a second chance. If he dies now the boss will rip our guts out. We need him alive... for now."

* * *

Korra was lead to a part of the palace apparently devoid of people, it was a gallery, with portraits of all the previous Firelords. The guard saluted her and asked if she would be able to find her way back. "Of course." she answered.

As the guard left, Korra examined the portraits. She looked at the line of Firelords as it reached Sozin, then continued to that of Ozai and Zuko, and ending with the current Firelord. Zuko's was especially distinguished, with no fire in his hands, instead holding a white lotus in one hand, and a small dragon resting in his other. The dragon was a nice touch she thought.

But there was something nearer she was called to. She continued her way through the Royal Gallery and ended up in a corridor leading to different parts of the Royal Palace. As Korra continued walking she came upon a room near the end of the corridor. Unlike the other rooms, this one had no sources of light placed near it, casting a sort of shadow upon it.

Korra scouted the corridor, not a person to either see or hear. She walked up to the door and touched the handle. As she opened the door it creaked from an obvious lack of maintenance. Inside it was pitch black, but as the door opened wide it revealed a bedroom, a bedroom seemingly unused for quite some time.

She walked in an noticed everything was covered in dust from years of build up. An unusual thing for a room of apparent Royal belonging. Korra looked around the room for something. She then came upon a closet covered with a old sheet. She ripped it off, covering her face from the torrent of dust that fell upon the floor.

Korra opened the closet, and inside were attire of royal fashion. A female royal at that. She took the simplest red robe out and studied it. The years had been unkind to the clothes, having begun to deteriorate. She then noticed a figure in the corner of her eye.

Korra dropped the robe and turned around to see an old woman standing in the door. "What are you doing here?" she asked harshly.

"I was about to ask you the same." the woman asked. She had large gray eyes, and now began to smile for no apparent reason.

"Merely looking for memories." Korra answered. She brushed dust off her dress and began walking towards her.

The older woman tilted her head and replied, "Is that so? Not many people do that in this part of the palace. Some memories we try to forget."

"So I've heard." Korra claimed. "Now, what are **you **doing here?"

"Merely taking a stroll. My aura was in need of some peace." the old woman replied.

Korra looked inquisitive at the woman, then decided, to let it go, "If you say so, I should get back to celebrations."

"Destiny is a funny thing isn't it?" the woman suddenly declared. "I used to think that the owner of the room you just were in would be the ruler of the world. The person who was our better."

As the woman kept talking Korra continued walking down the corridor.

"In the end things turned out differently, she never became the ruler I thought she would be, the ruler I wanted. I was but the daughter of a minor noble, never thought my family would be of anything of importance. Now my son sits next to the Firelord as the next most powerful man of the Fire Nation."

Korra stopped, and asked, "And why are you telling me this?"

It was quiet for a moment before the older woman answered, "Because destiny is a funny thing. But apparently some believed over long ago have still yet to finish."

"What exactly are you suggesting?" Korra questioned and turned around to confront her, but there was no one there, nothing but a empty corridor.

She stood there, into the empty hallway; until she heard footsteps behind her. "Avatar Korra." a male voice called.

Korra turned around and saw a Fire Nation general approaching her. "Who and what do you want?" she asked.

"General Okura, my Avatar. The Firelord wishes to inform you that Master Tenzin is planning to leave for Republic City immediately, and that your presence is expected as well. There has apparently been an incident in the United Republic, and you are both needed." the general explained.

Korra studied the man in front of her, an older officer, dressed in highly ornate armor and a long gray beard. And in his eyes were a burning sense of ambition.

"Thank you for telling me General Okura, I'll get to them as fast as I can." Korra answered. She walked past him, before turning around and saying, "Until we meet again general, I'm sure we'll see each other again."


	6. Chapter 6: Darkness Growing

Chapter Six: Darkness Growing

* * *

At Police Headquarters in Republic City, Mako was sitting behind his desk, looking over the latest reports. Apparently the Agni Kai gang had gone silent since the attack on Roku Road. Even his informants in the other gangs were telling him they had gone underground; unusual for a criminal organization with their fingers in a multitude of businesses. _Are they just going to ignore their criminal empire?_ Mako wondered.

As he looked for any clue that could reveal their current place of operations the Chief stormed out of her office. Beifong placed herself in the middle of the room and gave the signal for silence. "Listen up! I just got a call from United Forces High Command, General Iroh has gone missing."

The room remained silent as they waited for the Chief to continue explaining the current situation. "He neglected to show up for duty this morning, and when the military locked for him in his apartment they found it untouched since last night. Because of his involvement in the treaty negotiations and the recent attack on another representative we're suspecting foul play. It's all hands on deck for this one, every available man will now work full time on finding and bringing down those responsible. I want every cop on the street searching every possible place they could have taken the General. I want every investigator going through possible leads so we might find him."

Every beat cop, detective and inspector went to work immediately as Beifong finished speaking. She then approached Mako, placing her hands on his desk and spoke to him personally, "I want you to continue searching for the leader of the Agni Kai Mako, if we're lucky the Inferno and Iroh will be at the same location. But in case it isn't I'm not about to let the person most likely responsible get away."

Mako nodded, "Got it Lin, I'll find him."

Beifong then gave him a confirming nod before going back towards her office.

"Wait Chief." Mako then called out. "I talked with Iroh last night, if he want missing yesterday it must have been not long after speaking to me."

Lin turned around to face Mako, "And, what did he tell you?"

"Just what he knew, which was primarily where people stood on the issue regarding the Republic City and Southern Water Tribe defense treaty." Mako answered.

"We'll have to presume Iroh then knew something important, was there anyone with a plausible motive and means to try and stop the negotiations?" Beifong then stated,

Mako looked down at his notes trying to remember, "Actually, he personally didn't suspect anyone, but he did know that Ambassador Tana is a strong voice against the treaty."

Beifong considered the possibility, "Then that's the strongest lead we have for now, I'll see if anyone can find something to pin on her." The Chief then turned back around and entered her office.

* * *

As Oogi readied to land on Air Temple Island, Korra and Tenzin could see his wife and kids standing ready to greet them, alongside with Kya, Bumi and Bolin. The flying bison gracefully descended into the courtyard, greeted with the happy cheers of the airbender children.

As Tenzin went to greet his wife, Korra walked towards Bolin standing alongside Tenzin's siblings.

"I'm so happy to see you again Korra." declared Bolin, thereafter hugging her.

"And I'm happy to see you too Bolin, how's your brother and Asami?" replied Korra.

Bolin picked up Pabu and explained, "Oh well, Asami is in the Earth Kingdom selling her Mechs to a construction company; they got really popular after they helped rebuilding the South and Republic City. Mako though is on this big case of his, actually involves the attack Kya."

"I heard." Korra stated. "How are you feeling Kya?"

"Not too bad" the waterbender claimed, giving a appeasing smile. "All things considered at least, but I'm not representing the Southern Water Tribe anymore. They actually picked Bumi as their new representative."

"That's right! If any gangster tries gunning for me I'll beat them silly. I don't even need a rock to do it." Bumi boasted.

"Something has happened though." Bolin interjected. "Iroh has been kidnapped it seems, or that's what the police seem to think as of this moment."

"Kidnapped?" Korra questioned in a concerned tone. "Do they have any solid leads?"

"Mako told me they're shooting in the dark currently, the Agni Kais are the one who knows anything, and they've hidden themselves good." Bolin replied.

At that moment a familiar figure exited the Air Temple. "Mother?" Tenzin uttered. "I didn't know you were here."

The old waterbender stepped out and replied, "Well I wasn't about to stay alone down south with my family up here, especially since someone has been trying to hurt them."

"It's true." Bumi added. "As soon as they told me to get myself up here I couldn't stop mom from coming even if I wanted to. She demanded to come with me."

"Hello Korra, it's been a while." the old woman greeted the Avatar.

"Good to see you Master Katara, I must say I'm surprised to see you here. I thought you never ventured away from home these days." Korra greeted back.

"My home is where my family is, and that means this is my home for the time being." Katara replied. "I must ask for a few words with my son though."

Tenzin and Katara walked inside the Air Temple, his mother placed herself standing next to a window with a view to the city. "So you've heard?" she asked.

Tenzin looked down at his feet, before raising his head up again answering, "Yes. It seems we're haunted by the past."

"Perhaps even more than we realize" Katara added. "A shadow is falling over the city, a wound is festering. I felt it as soon as I arrived."

"I'm confident we'll overcome it, as long as the Avatar is ready." Tenzin stated.

Katara looked out over the city and the bay, "And is she?" she asked.

Tenzin was convinced of it, "I'm certain mother, darkness can not win against her."

* * *

As night fell on the city, Beifong was organizing search parties with her senior officers when a cop barged into the room. "Chief!" he shouted. "We got the lead we've been looking for."

He got the attention of the entire room. "Spit it out then." Beifong impatiently demanded.

"We just got a call from someone stating they've seen members of the Agni Kai entering and leaving the residence of the Northern Ambassador." the cop nervously told them.

"We have to end this as quickly as we can." Beifong stated. "Get the men organized as quickly as possible then." She then turned to her captain. "Saikhan, get me the necessary paperwork to search the ambassador's residence. I won't let her get away."

"On it sir." the captain replied before leaving the room with the other officers. Lin looked out over the map of the current progress of the search parties. _Let this be it, I will find you Iroh. _She made sure her armor was firmly in place and walked out, _I better tell the Avatar._

* * *

As Iroh gained consciousness again, the first thing he noticed was the bag placed over his head. It mad it impossible to see in the darkened room he was placed in, and breathing was far from comfortable. The second thing he noticed was the chains placed on his feet and arms.

He had no idea where he was, but the echo from his movements made him suspect it was rather large and with metal walls. There was also a strong odor of ashes and burned materials. Wherever he was it was secluded, because there was very little of external sound in the room. Perhaps the slightest hum of the city could be heard if he concentrated.

A metal door could be heard opening, there was some light getting in, but not enough to see properly, just the slight silhouette of two people.

"What did the boss say he wanted with them? Trophies." one of the voiced said.

"Didn't say." the other replied. "He just ordered us to get his medals and bring it to him."

One of them got right next to Iroh before leaning down and ripped his military awards off his jacked before putting them in his pocket. "I'll deliver these to the boss as fast as I can. Keep an eye on him. Give him something to eat if he gains consciousness."

The two men then walked back out, closing the door behind him. Leaving Iroh back in total darkness.

* * *

The police bursted through the front door of Ambassador Tana's residence, with metal bending cops leading the charge, quickly surveying the house. The Ambassador, a gray haired, but still tall and firm woman forced her way through the cops ransacking the residence, walking up to Chief Beifong and Avatar Korra standing in the entrance hallway.

"What is the meaning of this?" the Ambassador demanded to know. "You do not have the authority to barge into my home like this, I have rights."

"Well my authority nullifies those." Korra stated. The Avatar walked up to her until the two of them were facing each other as close as possible. "We know you're tied to the Agni Kai and the attack on the Southern Water Tribe envoy."

"You're deluded." Tana claimed. "I have nothing to do with it. I might disapprove of the defense treaty, but you think I would resort to fruitless violence because of it?"

Beifont snorted, "We'll see Ambassador. But my men won't stop searching until they've ripped every plank of the floor and walls."

The Ambassador was nearly fuming with rage at this point, but before she could continue her tirade against the Chief of Police and the Avatar Captain Saikhan returned. "Chief, you better look at this." the captain said before handing Lin a dozen documents. "We found them in a safe under the Ambassador's bed."

Beifong looked over them, then handed them to Korra. "Nothing to do with it you said Ambassador." she declared. "And yet we have a stolen copy of the Southern Water Tribe envoy's time schedule here, not to mention correspondence with known Agni Kai members."

"Your crocked cops must have planted them there." the ambassador claimed in disbelief. "I have never seen these before."

"I guess you'll have to explain more closely down at HQ." Lin replied before giving the signal for two nearby cops to take the Ambassador into custody.

Captain Saikhan then handed the Avatar a medallion "We also found this in her dresser. It the same as found with the captured Agni Kai members."

"The Order of Light." Korra asserted. "I figured we would pick up their trail sooner or later."

"There's more." the Captain added. Another officer then approached Beifong and handed her a folder. "You're not going to believe this sir."


	7. Chapter 7: The Inferno

Chapter Seven: The Inferno

* * *

Kobo had been sitting in the interrogation room for an hour. The room reeked, and there were no view of the outside, but he figured it was better than being in his prison cell.

"Hey, I know there are people on the other side of the mirror. If you want to talk with me do it, if not, you can send me back to prison." he uttered.

He continued sitting there for another twenty minutes in silence, but then the door opened and Mako stepped in."

"Well, hello Mako, always nice to see a familiar face. Is it detective these days?" was Kobo's greeting for him.

"You know it is. I see you haven't changed much though, still an enforcer. Changed colors though." Mako replied while seating himself in the chair opposite to Kobo.

Kobo chuckled and said, "It was time for a career change, things were not going to well in the old gang."

"But, you're still doing the dirty work for those in the shadows." Mako stated. "And now, I want you to tell me the location of your current boss. You know it, I'm sure of it. You must have a way of meeting him."

"The Inferno? You know what he'll do to me if I ratted him out?" Kobo's voice was growing nervous, he knew where to find the person Mako was looking for, but unwilling to tell. "He would throw me into a cage filled with wolf bats. They might call me the Rhino, but I'm not crossing him."

"But you had no problem crossing your former pals in the Triple Threats." Mako's face became worryingly serious at this point as Kobo started sweating. "How about we let you share a cell in prison with some old friends. I heard Viper got caught last week. I bet he would love getting to spend some time with you."

"You can't do that, they'll kill me!" was exclaimed by Kobo. He had started breathing heavily and stroking his mustache.

"One suggestion from me and the Chief will do it. Tell me where I can find the Inferno, and me and the Beifong won't have to have a talk." Mako was getting desperate for an answer at this point. Beifong and the Avatar had just arrested the Northern Water Tribe Ambassador, and were now mobilizing the force for something new. If he was to find the Inferno and General Iroh it had to be now or never. "Tell me where he is Kobo, last chance!"

"Alright." Kobo sighed and clenched his fists. "But you have to give me protection in jail. If I do this I'll have lots of enemies and no allies."

"Fine." Mako replied. "But I'll need to know where I can find the leader of the Agni Kai Triad, and I need to know how to get to him without alerting him."

Kobo had looked around the interrogation room, spying for threats that couldn't even be there. "He's hold up in a building under construction at White Lotus Plaza. There should be a couple of gang members there as well guarding him."

"And how would I get to him? You must have had some way to contact him after you finished a job." Mako inquired.

"You are to tell the guys on ground floor 'fire is our lord and master' and they'll let you up to meet him." replied Kobo.

Mako raised from his seat and went towards the door, "Then we're done here. You'll be escorted back to prison when I get back."

As Mako closed the door behind him Kobo thought to himself, _If you get back._

It had started to rain outside, as Mako started driving down main street on a motorcycle towards White Lotus Plaze. As he neared an intersection he could see five police trucks rush past him and three police airships could be seen up at the sky flying in formation in the same direction. He had no time to lose.

* * *

President Raiko was sitting in his office, reading through and signing the pile of documents that had been dumped on his desk. The sooner he got through them the sooner he could return home to his wife. But as he neared the last few pieces of paper he noticed a lot of commotion outside. It was down pouring outside, but what was really causing the disturbance outside were the multitude of police vehicles which were stopping in front of the steps to City Hall. He could also see airships hovering above and a legion of police officers storming up the stairs. _Something is definitely not right, _he thought to himself.

Just then lower ranking government official opened the door to his office, "Eh sir, I think the police is hear, they seem to be heading up here." he stated.

"I can see them from my office, thank you." Raiko replied. "But I can't fathom what they want here though."

But just in that moment Lin Beifong and four metal bending cops burst into his office, following them was the Avatar. "Beifong, see if there's anything hidden in here." the Avatar ordered.

Beifong bared her right foot and let it make contact with the floor of the President's office. The vibrations echoed through the room, and she could see a small hidden safe. "There, behind the bookshelf in the corner." she pointed out.

The police officers quickly pushed the shelf out of the way and Beifong ripped open the safe. "What do you think you're doing? Those are secret papers. How dare you do this." the President barked at them.

Lin and Korra was looking at the inventory in the safe when Tenzin arrived as well escorted by another squad of policemen. "I was called in the middle of the night to meet here, what's going on?" he asked.

"You tell me." Raiko replied to Tenzin. "Apparently the Chief of Police and the Avatar are overstepping their boundaries."

Korra stormed towards the Preisdent and said, "We found evidence at Ambassador Tana that links you to the attack on the Southern Water Tribe representative and the kidnapping of General Iroh. And here's the proof." Just as the Avatar said so she slammed a iron medallion unto the President's desk.

"This is preposterous." Raiko claimed. "I've never seen that before, someone must have planted it."

"What about this?" Lin then added, holding up an assortment of United Forces medals. "Apparently these belong to the missing General Iroh."

The President was almost at a loss for words as everyone in the room was no looking at him. "I've no idea what those are doing there. None of this should be there. Even if I did capture the General, do you really think I would keep evidence in my office?"

Korra was furious, "I knew you were against helping the other nations, and I knew you and Iroh never saw eye to eye, but to resort to acts such as these."

Beifong was shaking her head, "I never suspected this from you sir, but the evidence is overwhelming at this point. Both means and motive is there as well. I'm afraid you're under arrest for the time being."

Two metal bending cops then grabbed hold of Raiko and escorted him out of his office. Tenzin looked in disbelief as the President was escorted down the hallway. "I can almost not believe it, the President of the United Republic, a member of the Order of Light?" he stated.

Korra was still standing with her arms on the President's desk, she turned around and answered, "It is a hard blow, but it shouldn't come as that much of a surprise, from what I've heard the order has had powerful allies before."

"That's certainly true." Beifong added. "But it leaves us with the question of who will take his place. How do we know the people under him aren't working for the Order as well?"

Korra walked up to the window out to the city and pondered, then told them, "Possibly, but we do know none of us could be working for them."

"But if either Lin or I try to replace him the people might view it as a coup." Tenzin interjected. He walked up towards the President's desk and took a look at the medallion of the Order placed there by Korra.

"Maybe." Korra replied. "But the people have no problem trusting their Avatar, I could take over, at least until the investigation is over and the possibility of a new election arrives."

"Could be." Lin stated. "But are we sure the responsibility of the presidential office should be with one at your age?"

"Why not?" Korra replied. "I might be young, but I'm a symbol to these people, and I've defeated those who want to hurt this city before."

The three of them looked at each other for a short while, waiting for something to break the tension. Finally Tenzin said, "Very well, it might be the best option for now. But what do we do now? We still don't know where General Iroh is?"

"Mako is currently looking for the leader of the Agni Kai Triad, hopefully he will be able to tell us where he is." Beifong claimed.

Korra pulled out the President's chair and seated herself on it. "In the meantime it would perhaps be best to look for possible leads for more conspirators, for the moment we don't know who to trust."

* * *

Mako stopped the engine on the motorcycle and placed it in a backstreet near the plaza. To avoid anyone from noticing who he was he also stashed his red scarf with it. It pained him to leave it behind, but he told himself it was only for a short while.

He walked out unto White Lotus Plaza and noticed the building Kobo had mentioned. A large skyscraper under construction, the top floors unfinished, but the lower levels seemed habitable. There were no one else outside apparently, and there were little else to hear than the rain falling and the faint sound of a thunderstorm which was nearing from the south. The plaza itself was a huge White Lotus mosaic that had been newly placed.

There was no one to see outside the building, but Mako thought he could see light inside it. He was unsure if Kobo had told him everything to get past potential guards, but he had to take the chance. _At least there's no rain inside_, he thought to himself.

The inside was completely empty, no furniture and no people, but Mako thought he could hear voices from deeper inside. He continued onwards until he finally got to the stairs, from the doorway he could see four people standing by the staircase entrance. Three men and a woman in Agni Kai colors were standing around a small light source talking.

"How long do we have to keep ourselves hidden? I hate just having to sit around." one of the men complained.

The woman of the group scoffed at him and replied, "We'll stay here for as long as we have to. Besides, the boss said it won't take long now before the city is ours."

Mako tried listening to their conversation, but nothing about the Inferno or the location of Iroh could be discerned. If he were to find them both he had to get up the stairs. He figured he could take the four of them out in a fight if he surprised them, but that could also have scared away their leader or he might risk getting beaten. Taking the chance that he could talk his way through seemed like the best idea.

As Mako revealed himself the four people guarding the stairs got into battle formation. "Hold it there stranger. Tell us who you are and what you're doing here." the woman demanded. From his current distance Mako could see she had a scar running down the right side of her face and her hair on that same side was missing.

Mako cleared his throat. "I'm Lee, I was with Kobo's group. He told me to bring some information to our leader." he claimed. They didn't seem to buy it, but then he remembered the code phrase. "Oh yeah, and 'fire is our lord and master' I was told to say."

The four guard lowered their arms after they heard it. "It better be important since Kobo's decided to send someone before the Inferno gave the all clear signal." one of the men stated.

They stepped out of the way and let Mako pass. He walked up the stairs to the second level and there he found a room with some furniture. Someone was apparently living there and had done so for some time. He looked around but there was no one to see, just a few light sources hare and there moving around.

Mako turned around and that's when he noticed an old and frail looking man sitting in a dark corner of the room. "Looking for someone?" the old man asked.

"Kobo told me to bring news to the Inferno regarding the mission he was tasked with." Mako answered. The old man reached for a cane placed near him and raised himself up.

"Well the Inferno is not here right now, but I can take the message for him, I always do anyway. The name's Hide by the way" the old man stated.

"Well it's very important that I speak with the Inferno himself." Mako said, he was growing desperate, wondering if Kobo had given him the wrong location.

Hide was taking and drinking a cup of tea that was placed on a crate. "You don't seem like the usual thugs who serve in the Agni Kai young man. Seems especially suspicious considering what happened to Kobo. I would be surprised if they allowed him much contact in prison."

Mako understood he had been figured out, the old man seemed to know what had happened to Kobo somehow. "How did you know?"

"I got a fairly reliable source. It pays well to know what's going on." the old man explained, his face now forming a grin that seemed to stretch around the round head.

"You're the Inferno, aren't you old man?" Mako inquired.

The old man snorted. "I guess I am" he replied and heated his cup of tea with a short breath of fire. "And I think you're a cop."

Just has he finished his sentence the old man threw his cup of tea at Mako. He dodged, but the Inferno also threw a fireball at Mako which sent him falling into the floor. When Mako got back up on his feet the old man was hurdling down the stairs. "You idiots! You let a cop inside." was heard downstairs as the Inferno was shouting. "You two guard the stairs, you two follow me to the car." was then heard. Mako knew he was trying to escape then, but there was no way he was getting down the stairs.

Instead Mako ran for the side of the building facing the plaza, looking for a suitable spot to jump out. He channeled a lightning strike and blew a hole in the wall. When the dust settled he could see a large van speeding up from the underground parking garage of the building and turning left into a street.

Mako couldn't let him get away though and jumped out of the building, softening the landing by using firebending to slow his descent. He ran as fast as he could to the alley he had stashed his motorcycle, jumped unto it, quickly putting his scarf on and swiftly went after the escaping van.

The rain was making the roads slippery, and there were still traffic outside, but those were all working in Mako's favor as his motorbike swirled through traffic following the fleeing criminals. In just a short moment he had reacquired the fleeing vehicle, and kept on its tail as it rushed down main street.

The driver of the van noticed Mako following them though, and ordered the woman in the back to blast him away. She opened the back door of the van unleashed fire unto the traffic, unleashing chaos in front of Mako.

Cars were sliding in every direction and crashing into each other, but Mako used his skills on a motorbike to dodge the chaotic traffic and was now catching up to the van. The female thug now fired several blasts towards Mako, trying to hit either him or the bike, but her attacks were either avoided or deflected by the detective.

They were now nearing Silk Road Bridge, leading into the north side of the city. The van kept pushing forward, but Mako was now almost right behind him. The Inferno stepped out of the passenger seat and walked towards the back of the van, "I guess if you want something done you have to do it yourself!" he shouted and pushed the woman back.

The Inferno took a deep breath and sent out a massive flood of fire that lunged itself down the bridge towards Mako. He had to spin his motorcycle to dodge the fire, and came to a stop as he saw the van speeding across the bridge. But he wasn't about to let it go. Mako channeled the energy around him into lightning and took aim towards the van. The bolt of lightning discharged, and flew towards the fleeing vehicle.

The bolt made direct contact with the rear right tire, sending the car tumbling and throwing the Inferno out the back. As Mako approached the now scorched wreckage he noticed the Inferno was not inside. He pulled out the two knocked out criminals, but saw no signs of their leader. But as he looked around he saw a couple of hands holding the wrong side of the railing on the bridge.

Mako approached the side of the bridge and could see the old man clinging to the fence, trying not to fall into the bay. "Help me up son, don't let me fall, I can't swim!" the man yelled in desperation.

Mako took hold of one of his hands, but then demanded, "Tell me first, who's feeding you information? Who's giving orders?"

"Are you mad, I'll fall, I'll die if you don't lift me up." the criminal cried with a mix of despair and fright.

"First you tell me who you're working for! Is it Varrick? Ambassador Tana? I'm not helping you before I get an answer." Mako could feel his grip slipping as the rain fell upon them, but he had to know.

The Inferno looked down into the dark water below, panicking when feeling Mako's hand loosing its grip. "Alright! I'll tell you. I'm getting my instructions from the Avatar."

"What! You're lying, that's madness." Mako shouted in reply.

The old man was squirming trying to get up at this point, "It's true, I swear! I almost didn't believe it myself. We first thought it was a trick."

Mako lifted the Inferno up into safety, flinging him unto the street. The old man was lying on his back, completely exhausted. "She promised us the city, in return we attacked the Southern Water Tribe delegation, kidnapped the General of the United Forces, and planted false evidence on half the government officials in the city. This time next week half the city would be thrown into jail for being involved in the conspiracy." the old man explained.

Mako had to lean on the railing, both from being tired, and trying to taking in what he was hearing. "You're telling me Avatar Korra is behind this? You think I'm an idiot?"

"If you don't believe me confront her yourselves." the old man answered and stood up. "Now arrest me or whatever you're planning. At least don't keep me in the rain."

Mako handcuffed the old man, walked up to his motorcycle and picked up the radio. "This is detective Mako requesting immediate pick up of high priority prisoner on Silk Road Bridge. I also request transport to the Avatar's last known location." Mako looked out over the city, seeing the airships patrolling the night sky. _Time to get some answers._


	8. Chapter 8: The Confrontation

Chapter Eight: The Confrontation

* * *

As the snow falls on the white landscape of the South Pole, Katara and her brother Sokka are playing in the icy plains near their village. The two small children laugh as they run around, frightening the Otter-Penguins and teasing one another.

"You'll never catch me you evil firebender!" she taunts Sokka with as she throws a snowball at her brother and laughs.

"Ugh, Katara! Why do I always have to be the Fire Nation?" Sokka asks annoyed.

Katara throws another snowball in his head and stifles her amusement. Her brother then charges at her and she screams in amusement as he chases her. He then catches up with her and they both scuffle in the snow.

But as they play Katara notices the snow changing color, the previously white snow turns gray, then black. Soon the once clear white sky turns dark and the ground gets covered in filthy snow. "What's happening?" she asks worriedly to her brother. He doesn't give an answer, merely looks at the horizon which fills with steel ships flying red banners.

The two children watch the approaching fleet nearing, and then the ships fire their weapons towards the home of the two Water Tribe children. Katara watches in horror as a huge scorching projectile flies through the sky, impacting on their home village with a deafening blast. As the little girl screams because of the explosion Katara wakes up from her dream. A old nightmare, brought back by the thunderstorm forming over Republic City in the night.

Katara tried to fall back asleep again, but the weather outside made it difficult, that and a sense of dread she was feeling. She could sense it as a dark hand reaching over the city, similar to the feeling she had when she saw the Fire Nation fleet attack her home all those years ago. It's been almost eighty years, but old ghosts still haunted her.

* * *

Lin Beifong was standing on the steps of City Hall as the police car dropped Mako off, the detective seemed vigorous, but looked like he had been in a rather forceful fight. "Mako!" the Chief shouted to get his attention.

He heard her and hurried over as fast as he could. "We need to talk Lin." he starts as they shake hands.

Beifong looked at him and could see he was badly shaken up by something. "I hard you got the leader of the Agni Kai Triad, but I guess that's now why you're here." she told him.

Mako led her to the top of the stairs and explained, "I found the Inferno and apprehended him. But before I arrested him I got him to tell me who was behind the attack, you're not going to like this sir."

"We already know Mako, the President was arrested just a couple of hours ago, I was about to head down to the station and get him to tell me where Iroh is being held." Beifong interjected.

Mako was shocked at hearing this. "What!" he exclaimed. "No, that's not who he said. What lead you to believe the President is involved?" Mako asked.

"We found evidence in Ambassador Tana's residence linking her with the President, and when we searched his office we found enough evidence to arrest him." the Chief answered.

Mako used a few seconds to take it all in, he knew that if what he was hearing was true, then it supported the Inferno stating they had been planting false evidence on high ranking officials in the city. "I think we might have been tricked." he stated.

"I need an explanation Mako. If the Inferno didn't inform you about the President, then who did he tell you about?" Beifong asked in a mix of confusion and irritation.

"He told me Korra is the person behind it." Mako stated. The face of Lin immediately reacted in disbelief.

"That's ridicolous." she replied. "The Avatar has nothing to do with the Order, besides, she has been together with Tenzin ever since they arrived in the city, she couldn't have organized this."

Mako was trying now to form an explanation, it was difficult as he himself didn't want to believe. "She could have easily have planned this before she arrived in the city. The Agni Kai gang seemed to be working on orders given beforehand."

"So the evidence condemning the President and the Northern Ambassador?" Beifong inquired from Mako.

"The Inferno said his gang had planted it all. He also told the there's more people implicated, a week or two and large parts of the government would be jailed for conspiracy." he answered her.

"So... how do we proceed then?" Beifong wondered. They were both unsure on how to proceed, they were both uncertain if there was any correct way to handle the current situation.

Mako turned his head and looked at the front door to City Hall. "We must confront the Avatar with this." he suggested. "If she's innocent she'll understand and agree to be put in custody until we can cross check with any other people involved. If she's behind this though, she'll know that whatever she's planning is finished."

Beifong nodded, they then both proceeded into City Hall to apprehend the Avatar.

* * *

Korra and Tenzin were in the audience hall going through possible people involved with the Order when Mako and Beifong entered the hall as well.

Tenzin was the first to react, "Lin? I thought you had gone back to Police Headquarters."

Thereafter Korra noticed that it was Mako that was with the Chief of Police. "Mako." the Avatar uttered and walked towards him to greet him. She came up to him and hugged Mako. "I've missed you Mako. I was wondering when you would find the time to meet me." The Avatar's voice was joyful, but Mako was perceptive, and noticed that her eyes were moving frantically, analyzing the situation it seemed.

Lin was the one to break up the reunion. "This will have to wait. For now we have something to tell you Korra, something Tenzin should hear as well." Korra then walked back a few steps to face Mako and Lin, and Tenzin walked up beside her.

Mako cleared his throat and started explaining. "Earlier tonight I get a solid lead on the whereabouts of leader of the Agni Kai Triad, the Inferno. He was then located and apprehended an hour ago." The detective examined the reaction of Korra, she seemed to be unaffected by the news, but he noticed that her eyes had started reacting again. Tenzin on the other hand could barely control his curiousness. "And...? Did you learn where Iroh was?" he asked.

"No." Mako replied. "But he did tell me who was behind this." He looked over at Korra, again unaffected by what he had just said, but the way she reacted was anything but normal for Korra. _What was wrong with her, _he wondered.

Mako lifted up his finger and pointed at Korra, "He told me it was you Korra, he said the Avatar had promised him the city in exchange for his services."

Lin and Mako were both now waiting for the Avatar's response, but it was Tenzin who reacted first. "That... that must be a lie, it can't be, impossible. The Avatar is the source for balance and peace, not lies and deceit."

"Well we can't take any chances." Lin stated. "If she's innocent we'll find out sooner or later. If she's guilty there's no other choice than to arrest her. I'm sorry Korra."

Korra had started to tear up all of a sudden, she looked at Mako and told him on the bring of sobbing, "You can't be serious Mako. You know me best of all, you know I would never do something like that. Why would you trust a criminal over me? I can't believe this"

"I don't" Mako replied, almost starting to tear up himself. "But little makes sense right now, it's either you or the President, and I just heard you've decided to lead Republic City, you've never wanted to lead. I'm doing this for your own good."

Korra walked up to Mako and took his hand. "Don't do this Mako. You yourself know how much it hurts to be thrown in prison because of the lies of someone else."

Tenzin interjected. "There's no other evidence than the words of a criminal Mako, the Avatar should be above suspicions such as these. Furthermore the role as..."

Mako interrupted him though, he looked Korra in her eyes and told her, "I know how much it hurts to be wrongfully imprisoned, but I also know that this is how it must be. We can't take any chances."

Korra retracted from Mako and tried to wipe away the tears. Nearly crying she started to shout. "This isn't right! I'm the Avatar! How could you do this to me Mako, I loved you! How could you take the words of an old man over my own." Then she immediately stopped talking though, even her tears had stopped. She was looking directly at Mako, he had caught what she had just said.

Beifong had noticed it as well. "Old man? How do you know?"

Mako looked down into the floor, clenching his fist. "Because she knew him." He looked back up at Korra, his voice full of sorrow he asked, "Why Korra? You even tried to manipulate me just now. What... what's wrong with you!?"

Korra took a step back, she looked over the three other in the room, judging her, questioning her. She glanced over to Mako and smiled. "I'm sorry Mako."

Just then the Avatar cartwheeled out of the way, barely dodging Lin's metal wires. The next person to react was Tenzin who tried to push back Korra who was heading as fast as she could for the exit, but she merely rolled forwards and leaped out the door.

As the Avatar went out the door Lin and Tenzin stormed after her, Mako was standing still, trying to comprehend what was happening. "Move Mako! We have to catch her." Beifong yelled. It snapped Mako back who started running for the exit as well.

* * *

When the trio barged out the exit to City Hall they could just see the Avatar fleeing around the corner on a motorbike. "Get in that car!" Beifong shouted while pointing towards a parked police sato-mobile. Mako got in the driver's seat while Tenzin got in the passenger seat with Lin in the back.

They then hastened after Korra. As they turned around the same corner as the Avatar had fled they could see her in the distance. Mako picked up the police radio and called for back up, "This is detective Mako requesting immediate assistance from all units near city hall, we have a 10-35 in progress, suspect is fleeing on a motorbike headed south on Kyoshi Boulevard."

As they tried to keep up with Korra as they headed south they noticed several patrol cars joining the chase, and two police airships nearing. "Thanks to the airships we should be able to keep on her tail." Lin stated, all three knew they had to catch her before she got over the South bridge.

"This is Air patrol 6 to all units, suspect heading towards the Yue Bridge, requesting immediate blockage of bridge." they could hear over the radio. Korra had disappeared around a corner, but the air units were following her all the way.

The motorbike was difficult for Korra to control on the slippery roads, especially with her experience, but it was the only way she could escape. _Spirits, months of planning, ruined,_ she thought, but her annoyance had to wait, police Sato mobiles were now arriving from several directions to cut her off, and one of the airships were getting uncomfortable close.

She tried to turn unto a small alley to lose some of the pursuers, but as she drove in she noticed to late that it narrowed and she barely managed to avoid a fatal crash. Instead she was thrown off and landed in the filthy alley. She got back up on her feet quickly enough though and ran through the alley out the other side.

But as she got out she saw that the airship was still on her, and around the corner a Sato-mobile with Mako driving came screeching out. Korra was running out of options, but she still had a few tricks up her sleeve, and knew of a way out of her current predicament.

As Mako and his passengers caught up with Korra they immediately noticed she was now on foot, and was now heading into a small courtyard on the side of the road. They stopped the car and all three of them jumped out, soon following them were five metalbending cops dropping in from the overhead airship and two other police mobiles parking near them.

Korra was now surrounded with her back against the courtyard wall, the courtyard itself a relic from the time Republic City was known as Yu Dao. Several more police vehicles were now stopping near her, trapping Korra. The second airship also arrived, shining its search light straight at the Avatar, the light severely limiting her vision.

"Give up Korra!" Beifong shouted. "There's no way out now."

Tenzin had not yet given up on Korra, and tried reasoning with her, "Do not make the situation worse Korra! Do as the police orders. This is not the actions of an Avatar."

Mako was merely surveying her movements, he knew she was plotting something. _She's looking for something, but what?_

Korra turned around to see that there was nothing but wall behind her, no way out. She looked at the small army which had now formed in front of her. "I'm done!" she stated and raised her hands in the air. "I know when I'm beaten. You got me." A small grin, unnoticeable to anyone but her had formed on her face.

The police officcers and metalbending cops started approaching slowly with Captain Saikhan leading the formation. Mako then suddenly noticed high amounts of energy being moved in the area, all to late he noticed Korra sweeping her fingers in the air. "Get back!" he yelled, but too late.

Korra fired a lightning strike striking one of the Sato-mobiles, the blast so strong it exploded, knocking most of the policemen to the ground. Then in the smoke and fire from the explosion a second lightning strike fired into the air and hit one of the airships, forcing it to crash down.

Mako's ears were ringing from the blast, he tried to see what was happening, but his vision was still blurred from the shock, looking up into the air he could see an airship on fire going in for a abrupt landing over the house roof. He found Tenzin lying on the ground and raised him up. "Get up Tenzin, we got to keep on her." When Mako got him up on his feet the chaos started to clear, and it was starting to be easier seeing again.

"She got away!" It was Beifong shouting in frustration. She smashed her fist into the bonnet of a car, twisting the metal of it. "Someone tell me where she went!" she yelled, this time out of rage. Mako looked around and saw several burning wrecks, wounded police officers scrambling back on their feet, but no Korra. There were not a single trace on the small space of the courtyard she had been standing on. She had gotten away. Mako was looking at the destruction and chaos still filling the street, _Korra, why?_


	9. Chapter 9: Adapting

Chapter Nine: Adapting

* * *

The city might have changed, but the old tunnels created under Yu Dao were still serviceable. _Luck saved me this time, in the future every eventuality must be planned for_, she thought to herself.

Korra was traversing through the filthy tunnels, navigating her way away from the danger above, having merely a small fire in her palm to light her way. She was spending her time contemplating on what had gone wrong, _Then again it wasn't supposed happen like this. The Inferno was an old fool, though I shouldn't be surprised, the senile man really believed I would let him have the city? And then the others turning on me, I was especially sure I could persuade Mako._

Turning around a corner she found one of the tunnels having fallen together after decades of negligence, Korra had to look for a detour if she were to reach her destination, time was running out, she knew it was just a question of time before the Police made Hide "The Inferno" talk and reveal where Iroh was being kept. _I need to secure the General, as long as I still have him I can adapt. I might have lost control over the United Republic, but I have the Firelord's son, and that means I have the Firelord and the Fire Nation with it. I will not be denied, not again. I will adapt, I will strike again, and I will dominate._

The air was getting suffocating in the tunnel, and she felt the events of the night had exhausted her ,but she was nearing closer to the industrial district, and the abandoned factory where Iroh was being held. _They can't stop me, not this time._

* * *

Mako and Tenzin was looking through a one way mirror into the interrogation room in which Lin was currently trying to get out of the Inferno were Iroh was being kept. They could both see Lin shouting at the man, she was furious, unrelenting. She had lost two men when the car next to them had detonated, another five including Captain Saikhan was at the hospital in critical condition. It had been luck that the crashing airship had safely landed in a street with no traffic. Lin was losing her patience, she wanted Iroh, and she wanted Korra in chains.

"Why did she do it Tenzin?" Mako asked the airbender, but he had no answer to give him, Tenzin hadn't said a word since Korra outed herself as the person behind the conspiracy. None of them had any idea why, it clashed with their perception of Korra, they both couldn't see her as a person who could do such thing, not the Avatar.

They could hear Lin threatening Hide, telling the old man he would either talk or she would throw him off the bridge he had been saved on just hours before. The Inferno was starting to crack under the pressure, kept demanding a lawyer.

_At least President Raiko was released after Korra's betrayal, so at least some things are back to normal, _Mako thought inside himself for reassurance, it felt like the world had been turned upside down for him.

"Alright, you've made your point Beifong, I'll tell you where to find your General. But I want murder removed from the charges against me then, I had nothing to do with the death of your men." It was Hide who had given up staying quiet, probably afraid he could end up in jail for a long time.

"Very well." Lin answered. "I'll make sure tonight's deaths will not be added to your list of charges, but then I want everything you know, about Korra and where I can find the members of your 'little' gang."

The old man closed his eyes and swallowed, then started to talk, "The Avatar found me one and a half months ago, thought she was there to take me into custody, no one had figured out where I was and who I was. I saw her again once where she handed me dozens of iron medallions with something about 'darkness' and 'dawn' written on them, but after that all communication was done through radio. She gave us information and orders, and we followed, in return she would give us Republic City when everything was done."

"And Iroh!" Lin yelled at him. "Tell me where your men have been holding him."

"He's in an abandoned factory in the industrial district, in the old Kwong Steel Mill. Should be two... three guards." Hide replied.

Mako threw on his gray police coat and stormed out of the interrogation room. There was no time to lose.

* * *

When Korra climbed out of the tunnel and blew up the sealed entrance she found herself in an alley, and just minutes away from the steel mill. The sun had still not risen, but the skies had cleared up and was growing lighter from the nearing dawn. _They're probably already on their way to the mill, I need to do this quickly if I want to avoid a confrontation, _she concluded. _After that I will need to leave the city as soon as possible, but that would doubtfully be easy, likely police at every bridge, every street and every harbor at this point._

Iroh's two captors had been guarding him for some time without contact with any other Agni Kai members, they were both growing nervous over the situation. "You think we would have heard something by now." the biggest of the two stated.

Trying to sound more optimistic the small one of the duo answered "I'm sure it's nothing serious. We got orders to keep low, and at least the police haven't shown up."

But just in that moment the door to the factory opened, startling both men who jumped into cover. "Spirits! It's the damned Avatar!" one of them shouted. They both unleashed a volley of fire towards the Avatar almost instinctively, but Korra merely deflected their attack.

"Give up fools, I don't have time for this!" Korra yelled commandingly at them. They stopped attacking, releasing it didn't help them, but stayed in cover with their guard up.

"The Inferno has been captured by the police, and they're on their way here right now most likely. But, they're also after me, that gives us something in common. If all of us are to get out on top of this you will need to listen to me." Korra explained to the Agni Kai captors.

"And why should we trust you?" the big guy questioned. "You're the Avatar, you're with the police, this is most likely a trick."

Korra knew time was running out, she either had to convince them now or take them out. "You think I would come alone if I was with the police? Your leader is captured, since he was working for me that means I'm taking charge with him in prison. And if we're to avoid capture you'll listen to me."

"Then what do you propose?" the short one asked her.

"This place is compromised, all your gang hideouts are. But I know of an abandoned cabin in the mountains to the north east of the city. Agree to help me and I'll tell you where it is. Either that or stay here until Republic City's finest show up." she explained to the two thugs.

"She's got a point. If it is a trap it doesn't matter, we're screwed anyway." The two gang members whispered for a few seconds, then lowered their guard and exited cover. "Okay Avatar, we'll do as you say... for now. Tell us where we can find this cabin."

Korra explained to them where it was located, then told them to get Iroh into the van he was brought to the factory with, and take him up to the mountains. The two men agreed, and brought out Iroh.

The large one went inside the coal storage in which Iroh had been placed in for a few days, and brought out what was a dirty and beat up, but still recognizable General Iroh. "What's happening? We're are you taking me?" Iroh was muttering in confusion. It was just as well for Korra that he couldn't see her involvement, at least for now.

He was brought outside and threw into the back of the van, his captors closing the back doors of the van behind him. "We'll make sure he doesn't get away, but where would you be going Avatar?" one of the thugs asked Korra.

She looked down the street, watching the dawn rising in the east. "I'm getting an army." she answered.

As the van drove off Korra could hear police sirens in the distance. She smirked while sprinting back into the shadows. _Too late, I will not be stopped, not now._


	10. Chapter 10: Getting Away

Chapter Ten: Getting Away

* * *

Korra had evaded the police and secured General Iroh, but she was still in Republic City, and the authorities were hunting for her vigorously. Her appearance and clothes were for the moment too noticeable. She figured she would have to avoid being seen by anyone until she could find some clothes. Easier said than done though, as with the sun rising the city awakening with it.

The Avatar was heading for the harbor district, to look for a ride to her next destination. If things were to go as planned she would have to do be quick, but at the same time she would have to avoid being caught. As she walked down a road in a residential district she heard a car behind her, and turned around to see a police Sato-mobile turning around the corner. Korra slipped into an alley between two apartment buildings, and stayed hidden in the shadows, waiting for the car to pass.

As the patrol passed she stood up and brushed some dirt off her clothes. _This isn't working, I won't get out of the city quickly enough if I have to worry about every person and car I see, _Korra thought to herself. She stepped out of the alley, and looked around herself to see if she could spot a suitable solution. But there was nothing she could see for now which would help. She figured she could at least let her hair down to avoid immediate detection. But it was merely a temporary solution, she needed a disguise, and very soon.

* * *

"Please tell me you found him Mako." the Chief asked him. Lin hoped for the best, but the lack of enthusiasm in the eyes of Mako and the rest of her men when she arrived at the Steel Mill had her concerned.

"Sorry sir." Mako replied regretfully. "Someone was definitely here, but they're gone now, and with no immediate clue for where they went."

Lin sighed, nothing was going as it should be. "Very well, but I'm guessing the Avatar knows where he is. Hopefully she won't get past the patrols and the men I have stationed at every major route out of the city."

Lin was about to walk away when Mako asked her, "Are we any closer to finding out why she did it Lin? My mind is just tearing itself apart asking why."

Lin could see the concern in his face, she knew they had been very close not long ago, and she realized the Avatar's recent actions must have hurt him a lot more than it had her. "I don't know Mako, I'm as lost as you are." She placed her and on his shoulder and looked him in the eye. "But trust me Mako, we will find her, and when we do we will get our answer."

* * *

When Tenzin's boat arrived at Air Temple Island he didn't expect for anyone to be waiting for him, but there she was, his mother was standing on the pier like she was expecting him.

"Mother?" he questioned as he got off the ferry. "What are you doing here? How long have you been standing her waiting?"

"Not long." Katara answered, "An hour perhaps... maybe more, you start losing track of time at my age."

"But why mother?" Tenzin inquired. He was wondering what had made his mother decide to go out and wait for him this early, especially today.

"Because I figured it was for the best, tonight will have been tough on all of us." his mother replied him.

"You know what happened then?" Tenzin questioned. "You know what the Avatar has done." His mother had always been wise and a talent for deduction. But he wondered how she could possibly suspect the night's events.

"I do not know exactly what or why son, but I do know that this night was not a good one, and I can see on you that it has been difficult." Katara said to him. She then walked with him up to the temple. "The true reason I came to this city was because I have recently felt a disturbance, in my dreams I'm being forewarned. I think I'm being warned about something."

"Well, something did happen mother." Tenzin stated, he looked distraught and Katara could feel pain in his voice.

"Well, I'm afraid that what I'm feeling is not over yet son, the darkness is still over us, and I'm assuming we have bleak days to prepare for." Katara was now the person with distress in her voice. The two of them were now standing still in the courtyard in front of the Air Temple, both gazing down with anxious eyes. But then Katara placed her hand over his shoulder and lead him inside. "Let's go inside son, and then you can tell me and your siblings what has happened, I've made us some tea."

The airbender sighed and complied. "Some tea would be good now mother, thank you."

* * *

An airship was flying overhead Korra noticed, as she was nearing the harbor. But she figured it was too high up to notice her and merely transporting personnel throughout the city. She had still not found something to disguise herself with though, and sheer luck had been her only tool to avoid detection.

The harbor area was already busy, even if it was early outside. Cargo was being hauled off and unto ships, and there were dozens of boats preparing to leave port. But Korra also noticed police guarding the entrances, even an airship was circling in the sky above. She was close, but yet so far away.

Carefully she slipped in and out a backstreet, sprinting her way to the outer fence of the harbor area, making sure her position was covered from any onlookers. Getting over the fence was easy enough for her, she managed to climb over and placed herself with her back against the wall of a wooden building placed between her, and the dock workers and the police. Luckily enough for her though the building seemed like a worker's dormitory. She slided along the wall until she got below a window, then jumped up and lifted herself in.

There were no one inside, fate seemed to be on her side. The room was filled with beds, and as fate would have it Korra noticed a that one of the beds had a pile of clothes on it. She grabbed the garments and put them on. She had to leave her water tribe shoes and jacket behind, but it was no loss to her. The clothes were modest enough, just some black boots and gray pants and shirt, but she was still concerned about her face and hair revealing her. On the door leading outside though there was a brown coat, she took it and put it on, it even had a hood she could use.

Korra hurried out of the building and began walking towards the docked ships. _One of these must lead to the Fire Nation, now I just need to find it and get on board,_ she plotted. It was easier said than done though as she got to the ships there were no way to tell which ship was going where and when. _One of the buildings along the waterfront must know,_ she thought to herself.

As she walked down the harbor front looking for a timetable of some kind, she heard a voice shout behind her. "Hey! You! Stop right there!"

Korra stopped instantly, and turned around to see a metalbending officer running towards her. She thought about running, but that would only mean having to deal with more pursuers. Instead she figured she could deal with the lone officer.

The metalbender stopped in front of her and straightened his cap. "Sorry sir, but this area is under strict surveillance, I need to see your face and some identification papers."

Korra knew she was just seconds from being figured out, and then she would have every officer in the harbor on her heels, she would have to deal with him quickly. As the man asked to see her face a second time she struck and sent a flat fist into his throat. The police officer collapsed and gargled in pain, but was unable to shout for help. She then grappled him and placed him in a chocking hold until he passed out. Then she had to somehow dispose of the unconscious body, first she thought about merely placing him into the load of crates next to her, but that would be too risky, someone might find him too soon, or he might wake up before she got away. The water on the other hand, it would most likely kill the man, but it was the best solution if she wanted him to stay silent. She grabbed his leg and flung him into the water between the dock and a nearby ship. No one seemed to have noticed the commotion from both the short fight and the body falling in the water.

Just a few meters ahead Korra found a small post with what looked like shipping manifests. She sneaked inside and took a brief look. "The Painted Lady" on pier twelve was apparently a shipping freighter going to the Fire Nation Capitol. "Perfect." she whispered to herself and hasted to the ship's location.

There were dozens of people working around the ship, but no one noticed her, and it merely meant sneaking on board would be easier. Korra grabbed one of the crates the people around her were bringing on board, and then she followed the line of men carrying cargo into the ship. But as she placed her crate in the same area as the others did she slipped out of the group instead of going back out for more and hid herself behind a large stack of cargo. _This is it_, she told herself. She figured that the next morning she would be in the Fire Nation, ready to begin her new plan. She laid down content, she was hungry, but also tired. Rest had to come before hunger... for now.


	11. Chapter 11: New Allies

Chapter Eleven: New Allies

* * *

Over twenty four hours had passed since leaving Republic City when the ship Korra had stowed away on arrived to the Fire Nation capitol. Korra had stayed hidden among the cargo, resting, and staying off hunger by snatching some fruit from a collection of crates carrying food placed in the same cargo hold as herself.

When the doors to the cargo hold opened she waited until a decent sized traffic of workers had begun before she blended into the crowd and made her way off the ship. Having gotten out of the harbor she ditched her coat and gray jacket, deciding them unneeded any longer, and her blue shirt as being more than enough for the warm temperatures of the Fire Nation. She then made her way to the main road which would lead into the volcano crater, and from there to the Royal Palace.

While walking up the side of the volcano, she noticed her hair kept getting in her face and being a nuisance. Korra decided it was best to put her ponytail back up, but as she tried she struggled to do so. She saw the mess she had made out of it as she passed a street level window, and feeling it bringing back bad and old memories she decided to keep her hair down, for the moment.

As the amount of buildings and people increased as Korra got closer and closer to the crater, she noticed that people were starting to stop and look at her. For a moment she got worried the news of her her actions in Republic City had gotten to the Fire Nation ahead of her, but she shrugged the idea of as impossible for the commoners to know about. What Korra thought she had to worry about was the reception she would get at the Royal Palace.

After a couple of miles of walking she finally reached the entrance to the crater, walked through, and stepped into the tightly urbanized city center inside the crater, with the Royal Palace as the lowest but largest building in the center. _If the Firelord has heard about last night's events I'll have to be careful. Hopefully, the trust in the Avatar her father has instilled in her will help me in controlling her. I just have to make sure her closest advisers and her father will not be a problem, _Korra thought to herself, nearing the Palace, and the next pivotal event of her adapted plan.

* * *

Mako was resting in the bed of his apartment when he heard the door knock. He groaned and got up, shuffling towards the door to check what the commotion was about. When he opened it he lit up instantly though. "Asami!" he exclaimed. "I thought you were in Ba Sing Se."

"I was." she answered, walked inside and gave him a short kiss. "But then I got a message from Bolin about what was happening in the city, and decided to fly over here in one of my planes." She seated herself in the couch, with Mako sitting down beside her.

"Yeah. I still can't believe it, first the President being arrested, then Korra revealed to being behind it by hiring thugs, then running away, killing someone. I just can't fathom it. Feels like a nightmare." Mako explained, sounding defeated.

"I wouldn't have believed it myself if it wasn't Bolin who told me." Asami replied, placing her arms around the firebender. "Your brother actually told me to tell you that he's coming over later to try and chair you up, and Pabu says hi apparently, and that he misses you."

Mako gave a little smile. "It's nice to have both of you, especially now. But what about that business contract you were signing in the Earth Kingdom? I thought that was important for you as well."

"It is." Asami replied. "But helping friends are more important, and both you and Korra are friends, which means I'll be here, and so will your brother, until we find her. Besides, I finished signing that contract a week ago. This was just the excuse I needed to get out of boring arrangements and see you instead." They both then leaned into each other and kissed.

* * *

Korra had reached the entrance to the Palace Courtyard when the guards stopped her demanding to know who she was. She presented herself as the Avatar, and that she needed to speak with the Firelord urgently. One of the Royal Guards then went through the gate while the other kept her under guard, before returning after what seemed like forever with a familiar person. "Hello again, Captain Kano." Korra greeted the armored officer with. The captain then bowed and stated, "We are honored by you visit again Avatar. Follow me, and I will bring you to the Firelord." He then turned around, and ordered the gate opened. As the huge metal doors swung open Korra could feel the excitement in nearing her goal, but also a feeling of uncertainty, she had no knowledge about how she would be treated once inside the Palace. With the gate open, the Guard Captain started walking towards the palace, with Korra and a small unit of Guards following.

Without a word said the small group marched up to the palace, through the entrance, then continued down the halls and hallways until they reached the throne room. Captain Kano then bowed again to the Avatar and told her, "The Firelord is expecting you Avatar." Korra bowed back, then walked into the throne room.

As Korra entered the throne room, she noticed the platform the Firelord was seated on had no fire around it. _So this Firelord is just like her father, perfect, _she thought to herself. She also noticed they were both alone in the room, which reassured her that the Firelord was trusting her, even if had heard rumors from Republic City.

"Welcome back Avatar." the Firelord greeted. "It is good to see a friend of the Fire Nation here, especially in times such as these, I'm very troubled by the recent kidnapping of my son, and the reports coming from the United Republic." She was trying to sound formal and official, but Korra could hear in her voice and see in her eyes that the Firelord was more concerned than she presented herself. "I would very much like to hear what the Avatar have to tell me about what is happening."

"It is with regret Firelord, that I have to inform you that your son is the victim of a conspiracy going high up in the hierarchy of the Republic. The Order of Light have many allies in the city, and my allies have all been arrested on orders from the President. I myself just barely escaped capture. I then came here to ask for your aid."

The Firelord stayed quiet for some time, seemingly contemplating what she just had been told. "What I have heard myself is conflicted, some say the President has been arrested for conspiracy, others say the Avatar has been instead. But unlike the President you stand here now alone, I know how the Order of Light have operated in the past, spreading treachery among supposed allies, and my father has always told me to trust the Avatar on matters such as these. I will therefore ask for your guidance for how to free my son and bring down the Order for good."

Korra bowed to the Firelord. "Thank you your highness. I will try my best to see to it that this conflict shall end peacefully, and as soon as possible."

"The Firelord stood up, her red and golden robe revealing it's size and length as she walked off her throne. "I hope to hear what you suggest later this evening then Avatar. But, for now I believe it would be best if you would get some rest and get some cleaner clothes. The Captain will show you to a room which has been readied for you."

"Thank you, your highness." Korra replied, she would have preferred to be able to influence the Firelord as soon as possible, but was worried refusing her hospitality would cause suspicion, and agreed instead. The Firelord then went back up on her throne while Captain Kano entered and told Korra to follow him.

* * *

Korra's room was placed on the higher floors of the palace, close to the Royal chambers. The Captain and his men stopped right outside, bowed, and then turned around leaving Korra to herself. She thought about trying to use this time to gather some more information, but she could feel getting hungry again, and she also noticed that she had become rather dirty. Korra decided that for now it would suffice with some recuperation.

But as she walked into her room she noticed someone standing there waiting for her. Inside was an older man, apparently high in rank, and also a person Korra had met last time she visited the Palace. "General Okura, this is a surprise. What might be the reason for your visit?" she said to him.

"I think I'm the one who should be asking question Avatar. The Firelord might no know the full extent of what is happening, but my contacts in the United Republic are not painting a pretty picture. When I heard the Avatar was here to see the Firelord I knew I had to see her for myself." the General answered. He was acting aloof, seemingly inspecting a collection of books placed on the bookshelf in the room, but it was clear from his voice that he was alert, but also curious.

"I guess you're wondering what I want from the Fire Nation then General, or are you curious of what I might give you? There must be some reason for why you haven't told the Firelord if you suspect something is wrong." Korra replied, she began to realize that if she played her cards right she might gain something from the current situation, and she hoped the General would see it that way too.

"Maybe I just wanted to know for myself why the Avatar seemingly plots to overthrow the leader of a nation before I spoil this truth to any other ears." He gave a small smile, stroking his beard while continuing to inspect the collection of literature.

"Control of course General, and one I think you would like to have a part of then. I can see on you that you're a man of ambition, but also many talents. If you help me in getting the Fire Nation fleet and army to Republic City, I will make sure it will be worth your time. You know what it means to you and the Fire Nation if I can give you the United Republic." Korra stated, she hoped her proposal would be one of interest to the aging officer.

"So it's a war you want then Avatar." Okura answered. "I'm surprised, I always thought of you as a person for peace, and cooperation." The General stepped away from his books and now turned to face the Avatar instead. "But I heard how close you were at gaining control of the United Republic, and I know what a war between the Fire Nation and the Republic could mean. I have gained as much power as a man born outside of the royal family can, but if I throw my lot in with you I see possibilities." Korra tried giving a reassuring smile as the old General stood beside her, he easily towered above her a head or two. "We shall have an alliance then. You can influence the Firelord, and I will have the victory and power I want, in return I will keep any other outside influence from getting to her highness."

"Excellent." Korra asserted. "Most importantly, keep her father away from her, he would ruin everything."

"Don't worry, the former Firelord has returned to his travels around the world, it will take time before he learns of what is happening." The General then walked out the door confidently.

Korra seated herself in a chair in the room and grabbed a piece of fruit from the table, overjoyed over how the day was going.

_Just like the old leader of the Agni Kai Triad, this one is blinded in the pursuit of more power, he might plan to betray me if he gets what he wants, but by then it will be too late, for both him and the rest of the Fire Nation. Anyone who think they will share power with me is gravely mistaken. Too bad for them they will all learn too late._


	12. Chapter 12: A Monster

Chapter Twelve: A Monster

* * *

There had been some time since Mako had last visited Air Temple Island. Months had passed, but to him it felt like years. It was a friendly place, one he could feel safe in, but one he actually wouldn't be visiting again if it wasn't for the fact that he had been asked to do so by his superiors. Mostly he wanted to stay in his apartment, locking himself away from the world until it changed for the better. But, with both Asami and Bolin taking their time to check on how he was doing it would feel wrong if he didn't show the same courtesy to Tenzin and his family.

It seemed like any other day as he jumped off the boat and started walking up towards the Air Temple. The skies were clear, and it was an otherwise warm late spring day. Even the Air Temple seemed like everything was normal, the gardens around it were filled with working Air Acolytes and lemurs flying around them. But, as he entered the Air Temple itself he could see the impact of the recent events had impacted the inhabitants of the island.

Kya and Bumi were standing in the entrance hall talking quietly to each other, while farther in he could see Tenzin seated on the floor with a somber look on his face."Hey, Mako here." he awkwardly introduced himself with.

"Hey Mako." Kya replied, she and her brother turned their attention to Mako and signaled for him to get closer to them. "We got the message that you were arriving, thought about giving you a real welcome, but I'm afraid there wasn't much mood for such a thing." she explained to Mako.

"Where's everyone else?" Mako then inquired, he looked around trying to see if he could spot anyone else than Tenzin and his siblings.

"The children are around, trying to spend their day as they usually do. Mother is together with Pema, helping her while Tenzin is being more sensitive then usual." Bumi told him, the retired commander crossed his arms and looked towards his breather sitting on the floor. "What has happened is a difficult thing for any of us to accept, but I think Tenzin has been the hardest hit."

"Unfortunate." Mako replied. "I came here because the President wants me to get Tenzin to visit the Firelord. He's gotten some very uncharacteristic comments from the Fire Nation, and he's afraid the kidnapping of her son is affecting the judgment of the Firelord. As old friends he thought Tenzin could help and clear the situation between our two nations."

Tenzin had heard everything said though and raised himself up. "Tell the President I'll do as he wants, Mako." he asserted, trying to sound stronger than he really felt.

Mako tried giving a smile to the airbending master to signal his appreciation. "Good to hear Tenzin. You'll be contacted then when your boat is ready and if the Fire Nation accepts your audience with the Firelord." He bowed, then turned around and returned to the boat waiting for him down at the docks.

"The Fire Nation eh?" Bumi said. "Maybe I'll go with you little brother, keep you safe. I hear the climate is warm over there this time of year. I've always had a thing for her royal fireiness as well."

"You do know she's married right Bumi?" Kya replied weary.

"Bah, she's but temporarily confused. Once I put on my sharm our love will be a ship that sails forever." he boasted confidentely.

Tenzin walked up to his two siblings. "You can come Bumi, some company would be nice." he stated.

"Yes! The Fire Nation won't know what hit them." Bumi uttered.

Kya rolled her eyes, while Tenzin sighed and said, "Don't make me regret bringing you along Bumi. Kyra, you'll stay here in Republic City, protect my family if anything happens."

The waterbender placed her hand in that if his little brother. "Don't worry Tenzin. They're my family as well. I would do anything for them."

* * *

Three days Korra had spent in the Fire Nation, for three days she had been influencing the Firelord, encouraging her to take a more aggressive stance against the United Republic of Nations. In the meantime General Okura had been negotiating with high ranking officers in the Fire Nation he suspected would be willing to help the two in conquering Republic City. Korra was seated behind the desk of the War Minister which had been given "leave of absence" by the General while they were getting ready to go to war. Korra was still wearing her light blue water tribe shirt, but had changed to wearing red pants and knee high black and gold colored Fire Nation military boots. Her feet were placed upon the desk of the War Minister while General Okura paced back and forth explaining the Current Situation to her.

"As the Avatar knows I have been able to secure the allegiance of several high ranking officers in the army, some refused, but they've been taken care of, their disappearance will not be missed until the war has begun. This means that when the Firelord agrees to our plan, the fleet will be filled with the necessary troops to from an invasion force." Okura explained.

"And the guards in the palace?" Korra questioned, drumming her fingers on her knee. "For the moment this is of the most importance to us."

"Do not worry, a third of the guard has already been replaced by men loyal to us, unfortunately we have not been able to do anything about Captain Kano, the Firelord would question his removal too much. That means that for the meantime we have to disguise the changing of the guard as normal transfers." The General sounded almost boastful of his recent accomplishments.

"Then we're nearing the crisis point. As long as nothing unexpected comes up, as long as we keep the Firelord isolated and Zuzu away we will have our war before a week has passed." Korra asserted and took her feet off the desk.

The General then took a letter out of his back pocket. "That reminds me, this message was intercepted by one of my men. Apparently the President Raiko asks if a diplomatic envoy can be granted an audience, he feels the Firelord has misunderstood the situation. I know you told me to deny any requests such as these, but I think you would be interested in the identity of the envoy."

"Oh?" Korra reacted. "This should be interesting."

"Apparently the President is sending Master Tenzin and his brother to speak with the Firelord." the General replied.

Korra fiddled with her hair for a few seconds, considering what would be the best course of action. Then she stood up and stated, "Approve their request. The President just served one of his best assets to us on a silver platter. Having them as bargaining chips is perfect."

"I'm surprised Avatar." the General replied. "From what I heard about you, this is quite differently from what I were expecting. You're not the person I thought you were."

Korra chuckled, then answered, "Oh, you have no idea General Okura."

* * *

After they were given the permission to speak with the Firelord, Tenzin and his brother set away at once. Bumi perhaps expecting something adventurous, while Tenzin mostly wanting to get something else than Korra's betrayal to think about. Their trip was fast and uneventful, their boat heading straight for the Fire Nation Capitol. As they arrived transportation awaited for them.

As the two brothers seated themselves in the Rhino carriage, Bumi got curious. "Little brother, I've got something I got to ask you, something I've been thinking about."

Tenzin didn't seem to be paying attention, but responded anyway. "Yes, what's on your mind?"

"I've been thinking about the Avatar, I know it's not what you want to hear about right now, but I can't help but wonder about one thing you told me." Bumi replied. "When exactly did she learn to bend lightning?"

"What do you mean?" Tenzin wondered, beginning to sound curious.

"Well, the number of people I've met who can shoot lightning could probably be counted using me hands, and maybe a few of my toes. And I've seen a lot of strange things Tenzin, when exactly did the Avatar find the time to learn to bend lightning?" Bumi inquired, seeming more deeply in thought and more serious than usual.

"I don't really know." Tenzin answered. "Personally I don't know of any Avatar with that ability, but then again there was a lot revealed about Korra that day I didn't know about from before. Maybe she found someone to teach him, I know Mako could have."

"Hmm... maybe." Bumi stated dissatisfied. "I think we're sitting with a lot of questions here and not a lot of answers. If I didn't know better I would think the spirits were playing with us."

As the carriage reached the Palace they both stepped out and were guided by the regular escort of armored Fire Nation soldiers leading them to the throne room. As they reached it the guards halted, while the two brothers continued into the room. Inside there were no one though.

"This is strange." Tenzin claimed. "It's unusual for the Firelord to no be waiting for official guests."

Bumi patted his brother on the back and stated, "Maybe she heard I was coming as well and got shy? I have that effect on people you know."

But then a unexpected person marched unto the throne platform. "Korra!" Tenzin shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"Not even a hello? Between friends? I'm shocked Tenzin." Korra replied, giving the two brothers a smile which made them both nervous.

"What have you done with the Firelord?" Tenzin demanded to know, simultaneously checking around to see if there were any else in the room, but could see nothing but pillars.

"Don't worry about her, she's safe. I would be more worried about you though. I can't risk the two of you spoiling the surprise I'm making for the people back home." she replied, placing her hands behind her back and walking in front of the throne itself.

"You'll stop this instant Korra, you're the Avatar, you should be bringing peace, not instigating conflict." the airbender asserted.

Korra laughed, then told him, "You think you can make demands of me? You have no idea of who you're dealing with old man."

"Did... did she just call you old? What does that make me then? You know what, you were right, she really does have turned into an insufferable little demon spawn" Bumi interjected.

"Quiet!" Korra shouted at them. She regained composure, then told them, "I'm sure you're both planning to inform someone about this, but I'm afraid I can't allow that, instead I'll make sure none of you can interfere."

Tenzin gave his brother the signal for them to both run, and they soon both began sprinting for the exit, but before they could reach it a wall of blue fire barricaded their way. They turned around, and Tenzin could see a wave of the same azure colored fire roar towards them. He barely had time to grab his brother and pull him into him while he deflected the fire with a bubble of air formed around them both.

As the fire dissipated and Tenzin stopped bending air they could both see Korra approaching them. "When did the Avatar learn to shoot blue fire?" Bumi uttered.

"She didn't." Tenzin replied. "This is an old enemy. One before our time."

Korra clapped her hands sarcastically. "So you've finally figured it out. Took you long enough."

"Where's Korra? What have you done with the Avatar?" Tenzin demanded.

"I'm Korra, I'm the Avatar, Tenzin. Well... maybe not in spirit, she and that light spirit of hers is trapped inside here." she claimed while pointing towards her head. "But that hardly matters now does it." She then yelled out a command and a small unit of guards entered the throne room. "These men will escort you to your new commendations, with the best of Fire Nation hospitality of course. There you will stay until I decide otherwise."

"You won't get away with this." Tenzin proclaimed. "I know who you are now."

She waved goodbye to them and replied, "Good that some have not forgotten."


	13. Chapter 13: Captive

Chapter Thirteen: Captive

* * *

Iroh had started to lose track of time, he didn't know if just a few days had passed, or if weeks had gone by since he had been captured. He could hear his captors talk on the floor above him, the thought he was in a cellar of some kind, but wasn't sure has the hood over his head made it impossible to see his surroundings, The food was mostly just gruel and water, he could sometimes smell the food being made above though, the smell of fried rice and steamed fish was upsetting.

It felt like his hands were tied behind his back, and his legs had been chained together as well, but the hood over his head made it impossible to be sure. What he did know however, was that using firebending to escape would only risk severe self harm.

He was growing increasingly desperate as time passed on. The chance of a rescue was lowering as the days passed, and he could feel himself growing weaker as time progressed. He had no idea where he was, and he had no idea who was holding him captured or why. The only thing he spent his time doing, was trying to figure out a way to escape, it was the only hope he had.

* * *

"So little brother, why do such wonderful things happen to us when you and I spend time together?" Bumi asked sarcastically. "It's almost as if you plan for these things to happen."

Tenzin scoffed and looked up into the ceiling of their cell. "Nobody forced you to come along Bumi, you could just as well have stayed back home."

The two of them were locked in an average sized prison cell in a prison tower not too far away from the capitol. The prison cell itself was scarcely furnished with just a hole for a toilet and one bed. Tenzin was lying on the bed while Bumi was pacing back and forth, occasionally rattling the prison bars.

Bumi suddenly stopped and turned towards his brother. "Tenzin, could you please explain to me what's going on. I've been trying to figure it all out myself but calling it confusing would be an understatement."

Tenzin sighed and looked back up at Bumi. "Do you remember brother about the stories our father told us? About his younger adventures?"

"Yeah." Bumi replied. "That was one of my favorite things we did with dad. Why?"

"Do you remember Zuko's sister?" Tenzin asked. "The one who nearly ended the Avatar Cycle?"

"Sure I do." Bumi answered. "But I thought Azula was finally defeated in the last days of the Founding War."

"So did I." stated Tenzin. "But she has somehow made it back to our world, and somehow is in control of Korra."

As the two brothers were discussing they heard a door opening and stopped talking. Footsteps could be heard approaching, and after a short while they were greeted by Korra standing in front of their cell.

"Well hi there." she said to them. "Just thought I would check up on my two favorite prisoners."

"I got to say, I was expecting a bit more from "Fire Nation hospitality." Bumi replied.

She chuckled. "You should both feel honored, you're in the cell of a former Firelord. Or was it the one next door? Oh well, you start forgetting as time passes. But, you should both be glad to know that your stay is merely temporary, just until I can convince the Firelord to send her fleet to Republic City."

"The spirits banished you Azula." Tenzin exclaimed at her. "You should have been gone for good."

"Well, apparently they did a poor job." she replied coldly. "You father should have killed me when he had the chance. And now his action will haunt the lives of his family." She walked up to the prison cage, looking directly towards Tenzin, "Do you have any idea how much I suffered because of your father? Decades of trying to remember. But soon I will have vengeance, soon I will have what I want."

"And what is that?" Tenzin questioned. "War? You know the Fire Nation can't win."

"Don't you think I don't know that?" Azula said to him mockingly. "Thanks to Zuzu and his spawn the Fire Nation has lost any military advantage. This war will be one without winners, just losers and survivors. The nations are divided, as war starts the nations will fight against one another until just the survivors remain. Whoever wins they will look for a leader. As the Avatar I will lead the new world."

"You're mad." Bumi asserted,

Azula looked at him menacingly with Korra's blue eyes. "We'll see, but when this world ends in flames it will not matter. What matters is that which remains afterwords."

Tenzin and Bumi were both looking at Azula which had begun to smile arrogantly at them. "You can not deny me anymore, not you, not the Avatar, and certainly not my brother. You cannot stop me." she stated boastfully.

Korra turned away from them and marched back to where she had entered. The two brothers remained in their cell looking at each other. "What do we do now?" Bumi asked.

Tenzin looked out of their cell. "Now... now we hope."

* * *

As Pema entered the meditation chamber in the Air Temple she found Kya watching over Katara and Jinora mediating in the middle of the room. "I heard from the acolytes that Jinora was here. What's going on in here?" she demanded to know. "You're not putting her in danger are you?"

"Relax." Kya whispered. "Katara says it's harmless. She got the idea to use the connection between Jinora and the Avatar to find Korra. We figured there was no reason not to try considering our limited options. Just let them take their time."

Kya and Pema then looked as Katara and Jinora continued their meditation. "I don't think it's working Gran Gran." Jinora claimed.

"Give it time." Katara stated with her eyes still closed. "Your spirit is exceptionally strong, as well as your connection with the Avatar. Let your mind focus on that connection, seek her out. I will try to guide you."

The two of them remained motionless for an hour, Jinora trying as best she could at finding a connection within herself. She could only see darkness though, there was nothing she could see, nothing she could feel. She tried again to focus on Korra, trying to visualize a possible connection. Pema and Kya were now sitting on the floor as well, looking over the two of them.

As more time passed Jinora was about to lose patience when she noticed the sensation of falling into herself, but it wasn't because of sleep or passing out, she still remained conscious, She could see blue lights suddenly appearing in the darkness, and experienced new and strange sensations. It felt like having noticeable, but harmless electrical currents passing through her body. As she noticed herself slipping deeper and deeper inside she saw as the blue lights increased in numbers and the sensation through her body increased in strength. Then she could see what looked like a long white line going through the blue.

She followed the line, feeling as if she was soaring through the sky. It felt as if she was going faster and faster, the experience was growing more and more intense. But suddenly the speed started slowing down, and she found herself in darkness again. She could feel a presence though, she tried to search through the darkness, trying to guide her mind to a possible source. She noticed something shining in the darkness, as it grew in size she recognized it as the light spirit Raava. The spirit didn't seem to notice her presence though, or it chose not to. With it she observed Korra, hovering inside the spirit. None of them seemed to be attentive in any way.

She could also feel another source in the darkness though. She left Raava and Korra behind to see what the other source could possibly be. As she felt herself traveling through the darkness she saw what seemed like a blue flame twist and turn in the void. Jinora approached it, and in curiosity reached her hand out towards it. As she touched it her mind was suddenly flooded with emotion, anger, fear, sadness and countless other emotions suddenly overcame her.

At the same time in the physical world Katara, Pema and Kya were startled as Jinora fell on the floor and started to twitch and convulsing. Pema ran towards her daughter and started to shake her. "Jinora! What's happening? Make her come back." she shouted at the two waterbenders.

"I'm sorry." Katara responded. "I don't know what's happening, but if Jinora is to wake up she must return by her own will."

"I thought you said this wasn't dangerous." Pema said to her. She was starting to tear up in the moment of desperation.

"It shouldn't be." Katara responded. "It's not uncommon for spiritual benders to do what we did. This I have never heard about though." The three of them continued to watch Jinora helplessly as the continued to toss and turn.

Inside Korra's mind, Jinora was struggling with the torrent of emotions and thoughts overwhelming her. She tried resisting, summoning willpower to break free. Bit by bit she could feel herself pulling out of the blue flame. She was starting to feel tired because of the struggle, and it became increasingly difficult to resist. As one of her fingers remained she could feel darkness creep around her, but she summoned the last of her strength and made one last effort.

Just as Jinora broke free she woke up back in the meditation chamber. Kya and Katara both breathed out and smiled in relief, while Pema was crying from joy and hugging her daughter. "Don't ever do that again sweety." she told Jinora.

"Are you okay? What happened? Did you see anything?" Kya inquired.

"I'm fine... I think." Jinora responded. "But I think something is wrong with Korra, there's something inside her other than the spirit of light, something... I don't know how to describe it. Felt like a painful wound."

"But what about Korra? Could you see where she was?" Katara asked her.

"It was hard to interpret." Jinora was struggling to put the things she saw while touching the flame together. "But... but I think I saw... I think I saw the Fire Nation, and I think I saw father, and uncle Bumi too."

"What about your father?" Pema questioned.

Jinora was still trying to make sense of the images she saw, "I think... I think he's taken captive."


	14. Chapter 14: Inner Conflict

Chapter Fourteen: Inner Conflict

* * *

After a week in the Fire Nation, the Avatar was summoned to a crisis meeting with the Firelord and her closest advisers. Azula knew that many of them would oppose any suggested hostile action against the United Republic of Nations. But, she put her faith in the Firelord's affection towards her son, and the support of the war ministry to cause the meeting to end in her favor. She had decided that nothing would stop her now, she would have her war, one way or another.

As Azula entered the throne room she noticed a map displaying the world and known troop deployments had been placed on the floor with the Firelord's most trusted men seated around it. She had to suppress smirking, as the presence of the map meant the Firelord was closer to mobilizing the Fire Nation forces than Azula had planned for. She looked around the room for a place to sit, and found her place between two older looking civil servants, and opposite to General Okura.

"We can not cause any action that could lead to war your highness. Aggression from the Fire Nation would be considered intolerable by the Earth Kingdom, we would have a world war." A man wearing an elegant red suit was standing up a few meters to Korra's right and debating fervently with the Firelord.

"I realize that Minister Cheng. But if what the Avatar says is true, then the leadership of the United Republic has directly attacked the Royal Family, and is currently in the progress of hurting trusted allies. We can not stand by and merely do nothing." the Firelord asserted. Azula was trying to do her best to look concerned, but it was increasingly difficult as she continued to hear the leadership of the Fire Nation squabbling with each other.

The minister was having an increasingly difficult task in trying to arguing against sending forces to Republic City. "But... your highness. I... I realize your son is missing and presumed kidnapped. But, we can't presume the President of the United Republic is behind it. Even if what the Avatar claims is true, we must be certain, we must wait until our allies in the city can give us a clearer picture."

Azula and General Okura both exchanged looks, they both knew information between the Fire Nation and Republic City wasn't going to pass through as the General was intercepting any messages, and keeping the truth hidden. The Firelord raised her hand, an act which made the minister quiet and seating himself. "I realize Minister Cheng, that the situation might not be as clear as we could wish for. But, both the Avatar and the Ministry of war are confirming that President Raiko has been revealed to be connected in my son's kidnapping, and in placing important allies under house arrest or jailing them. If we wait anymore we risk the lives of both the last of the Air Nomads, and the life of my son. Both if which I'm personally obligated towards protecting." The Firelord sounded firm and decisive, but Azula could hear the frustration in her voice whenever she mentioned her son.

"General Okura?" The Firelord had now directed her attention towards the militaristic part of her government. "I would like to hear your opinion towards a possible response against the actions of the President and the United Republic.

The General stood up and cleared his throat. "My lord, it is my personal belief that we will risk war even if we elect to not act in the current situation. The United Republic has shown clear antagonistic behaviour towards both us and the Southern Water Tribe, and I believe we risk a new war between the two Water Tribes and the United Republic even if the Fire Nation elects to stay out." The General turned his gaze towards the map in the middle of the room. "If we mobilize the eastern fleet, I believe we can be lucky enough to end this situation before it runs out of control."

The minister jumped and yelled, "You're proposing war General. Thousands might die because of this."

The General continued to explain instead of being the slightest bothered by the recent outburst. "I'm not suggesting we go to war. I'm merely suggesting we send our fleet as a show of force, as a sign that we will not stand by the actions of the President. If we are lucky our fleet will never have to fire a single shot."

The General had seemed to be able to be persuasive enough, the Firelord and other key figures looked to be genuinely debating for a military intervention. Azula merely waited for her turn to speak, but she knew it hardly mattered any more. The Firelord's approval towards a possible mobilizing of the fleet seemed a certainty.

"What does the Avatar think we should do?"the man sitting to the left of Azula inquired. The Firelord looked towards the Avatar and waited for a reply.

"I know risking peace and stability is not something anyone would want to do, but fact is that peace and stability has already been lost, if the Fire Nation continued to tolerate the actions of President Raiko then we risk the conflict in Republic City to spread. I approve any plan which works towards elmininating the conspiracy which is currently plaguing the United Republic." As Azula finished talking she could see that the words of the Avatar carried weight, even inside the Throne Room of the Fire Nation. No person dared arguing with her.

"I have heard enough." the Firelord stated. "I will take the evening to consider what I have heard today, and I will give my answer when we reconvene tomorrow morning." She then stood up and was escorted out of the throne room by the royal guards.

As Azula exited the room she saw General Okura standing in the hall continuing to debate with several apparent politicians, but she would have to stay clear of him for now. She didn't want to attract unnecessary attention and suspicion until after the Firelord's opinion had been made. There was one last chance though, one last opportunity to make sure that the Firelord would do as she wanted.

* * *

Jinora was playing in the courtyard on Air Temple Island when her grandmother walked in on her. Katara could see the eleven year old girl dancing with a small swarm of spirit butterflies which had congregated around her. "Jinora, could I speak to you for a moment?" Katara asked.

"Oh... Gran Gran. Didn't see you there." Jinora motioned for the small spirits to leave and they apparently understood and floated up into the distance. "What is it Gran Gran?" Jinora questioned.

"I wanted to ask you something." Katara replied. The old waterbender walked up towards a stone bench in the courtyard and seated herself, Jinora then joined her. "I didn't want to worry your mother anymore after what happened when we tried to locate Korra through the connection to her inside of you. But, I have to know what you saw and experienced when you found her."

Jinora just nodded to her grandmother. She looked unnerved, something which was making Katara concerned. "I have overlooked many individuals searching for someone through a connection, but I have never seen anything like you experienced that day. Tell me Jinora, what did you see exactly?"

Jinora looked at her feet for a short while, then explained, "I... I'm not sure what I saw Gran Gran. I found Korra and Raava, but neither seemed to acknowledge my presence or even give any sign of activity. But then I found something else with them as well."

Katara remembered Jinora mentioning it after the incident. "You called it a wound? Or something that felt like a wound? Anyway, it's very concerning as it doesn't sound like something which should be with Korra."

Jinora shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know Gran Gran. It did feel like it shouldn't be there. When I found it, it seemed to be... I don't know, calling for me, but when I touched it, I couldn't get out, and I think that's when my body started to act strange in the physical world. When I touched it I almost got overwhelmed by the negative feelings I felt. But I also saw glimpses from it, of the Fire Nation. If dad and uncle Bumi. But I also saw places on fire, people I have never seen before, places I have never seen before."

"But what did it look like? Did it say something?" Katara questioned Jinora, the old waterbender looked at her granddaughter with deep worry.

Jinora used a few moments to try and recollect, but then responded. "It... I think it looked like a blue flame, a flame burning with no visible source."

"A blue flame?" Katara exclaimed. Jinora thought the face on her grandmother now had turned into one of fear, it made her uneasy seeing her like that. She had never seen her grandmother show many more emotions beside warmth and caring concern.

"I'm not sure... at least not entirely. But I think I heard it say something Gran Gran." Jinora added. The two looked at each other worryingly. "I thought I heard it say 'You will all burn'. "


	15. Chapter 15: Resolute

Chapter Fifteen: Resolute

* * *

Same night as the assembly in the throne room, the Firelord had asked for Korra's presence in a private meeting between the two. The guards showed up to the Avatar's private quarters in the evening and escorted her to the Firelord's chambers. They did not follow her in though, and for the first time since she arrived from Republic City, Azula was alone with the ruler of the Fire Nation.

As she entered, she could see the middle aged ruler standing in front of the fireplace in her room, seemingly distressed about something judging the look on her face. It was the first time Azula truly observed the appearance of her niece, she was not sure who she was seeing in the older woman. Was it her brother? Or her mother? Or maybe herself? "You wanted to see me your highness?" she greeted the tired ruler. For weeks she had been forced to act with courtesy to the Firelord, just as she had been forced to do with Tenzin and his family. It revolted her.

"Yes Avatar. I deemed you should be the first one to know that I have decided not to pressure the United Republic. The Fire Nation has been the cause for enough wars. This will have to be an internal matter." The Firelord asserted. It was obviously a difficult decision for her, but for Azula it was inexcusable. She wasn't going to let it end like this, not when she was so close. The Firelord sighed and sat down in a chair position in front of the fireplace. "You should know it was not an easy decision Korra, my son has been taken, it feels like I'm abandoning him. But I have a responsibility to both the Fire Nation and the rest of the world. I can not let the love for my son to get in the way of that." she told Azula.

Azula though reacted with inner loathing, her feelings for her son made Azula see no one but her mother in the Firelord, she was just like Ursa, just like Zuko. She was tempted to do something right then and there, but through sheer will she kept her composure. _She will get what she deserves soon enough, but for now I need her, _she thought. "I sympathize with your fear of being seen as another Sozin, Firelord. But, I didn't think I had to explain again how serious the situation is in Republic City." Azula replied to the Firelord. "There will be a war even if the Fire Nation stays out for now. Must I remind you that it was the inaction of Roku that made it possible for Sozin to start the Hundred Years war? Better for a short conflict now than to let this spread. I'm sure your father told you what the Order of Light did last time they were left unchecked."

The Firelord remained silent and motionless for a short while. Azula walked up to her and placed herself next to the Firelord's seat. "I must admit Korra, you're different than I had hoped. Aang always were a man of peace, a man who would place principles above swift justice. This would have been so much easier if that had still been the case." the Firelord stated.

Azula almost felt sorry for the Avatar, hearing a friend telling her she hoped she was someone else. "But Aang also knew when something had to be done. The United Republic will tear itself apart if you do not act your highness. Do it for future peace and balance, save your friends, save your son. Do not let fear stop you from doing what needs to be done." Azula told the Firelord. She was hoping the woman was starting to be persuaded, she couldn't afford a no from her.

The Firelord seemed to be considering it, she lifted up her hands and warmed them using the flame in the fireplace. "Perhaps you're right Avatar. Even if my reputation as a ruler for peace is at risk, I can not let it stop me from doing what is right. But you must give me your word that you will support me afterwords Korra, the Fire Nation will need you if we do this." the Firelord said, she looked hopefully up at the Avatar.

"Of course I will." Azula responded. "I will stand by your side, we will end this together." Inside herself Azula was overjoyed by finally having successfully manipulated her niece, but tried her best at acting sincere.

"Then I will give the order to mobilize the eastern fleet. We'll both leave tomorrow morning and set sail for the United Republic, joining up with the rest of the fleet as we set sail east. I will have to deal with the consequences when everything has been said and done." the Firelord asserted. She stood up, appearing more confident than before.

"I'll make ready for departure then your highness." Azula replied. "Hopefully when this is over, you will be able to look back on this as a good decision." She bowed to the Firelord and stepped out, trying her best to control her elation.

As she stepped outside she noticed a familiar figure waiting for her to her rigt. "General Okura? I thought we agreed to avoid each other as to avoid any suspicion." she stated.

"We did." the General replied. "But I've been told the Firelord has already made her decision. What will it be Avatar?"

Azula smirked at him. "I managed to influence her enough. The fleet mobilizes officially as of now."

The General smiled as well because of the news. "Excellent then. I'll tell our allies to load the invasion forces unto their ships at once... Oh, and one more thing I wanted to talk to you about. What about justice minister Cheng and his allies in the government?"

"I thought about leaving them alone for now, but we don't need them to scheme while we head towards the United Republic. Make sure they're dealt with." Azula responded. The two nodded to each other and walked their separate ways. F_irst the Cheng, then the Firelord, then you General, _she mused.

* * *

Kya had been asleep for some time when she was suddenly awakened by her mother long into the night. "What... what is it mother? Are you okay." she groaned as she lifted herself out of bed.

"I have something I need you to do for me sweety." Katara answered. She was smiling and seemed to be trying to reassure her, but Kya noticed a sense of urgency in her words as well.

"Couldn't you have waited until morning at least mom?" Kya inquired. "For what reason are you doing this."

"Put on your clothes dearest and I'll explain." she replied, handing her daughter her clothes.

After Kya had put them on though, Katara started to lead her out of her room, and eventually out of the Air Temple. As Kya followed behind she questioned, "What is this about mom, what has happened?"

While Katara walked down the halls she explained, "I have had nightmares for over a month now. Old nightmares, from when I was younger. At first I dismissed it, but I've become more and more convinced something is trying to warn me."

Kya was wondering for a short moment if her mother was going mad in her old age. But she abolished such thoughts and remembered that her family have been involved in far stranger things before. "Okay mother, but how is that involved with waking me up tonight?" Kya asked.

As they exited the air temple Katara added, "You remember what happened to Jinora when she tried to find Korra? I think she might have seen the cause of everything that has happened lately. I'm not sure, but if I'm right we can't take any chances." The two waterbenders entered the flying bison stables, and inside was a saddled bison ready to go. "I had this prepared tonight with the help of the air acolytes. You must take this and travel to the Northern Water Tribe." Katara stated.

"Hold on for a moment mom, where am I going? And why?" Kya asked puzzled.

"You will travel to the capitol of the Northern Water Tribe, it was the destination of an old friend, Zuko, last I hard. Find him, and tell him that his sister is back. The day we have both dreaded has arrived." Katara explained, it had been some time since Kya had heard her mother this determined before.

"I made a promise to Tenzin mother, I told him I would watch over you all while he was gone. I can't abandon my family, not this time." Kya asserted, it was dismaying her thinking about breaking her promise to her brother.

Katara placed her hands on the shoulders of her daughter. "You will protect this family by doing as I ask of you Kya. This needs to be done, and you're the one to do it." The old waterbender started to tear up, with Kya responding likewise. She hugged her mother and climbed unto the flying bison. As she walked it out Katara followed behind, waving goodbye to her daughter as she flew off into the night.

* * *

Tenzin was trying to meditate in his prison cell, but it became rather difficult because of the racket his brother was making trying to find a way out of the prison. "What if, the next time they serve us one of those nasty bowls of stale rice, I grab one of the guard and you push the other two into the ground with a puff of air." Bumi proposed enthusiastically.

"What do you propose then? That we fight our way out of the rest of the prison? Who knows how many guards there are. And how would we get out of the Fire Nation?" Tenzin stated frustrated, but without moving or opening his eyes.

"I figured we could just improvise." the older brother replied. "That's usually how I do it. One me and my squad were ambushing a group of rogue Earth Kingdom soldiers, when suddenly we were attacked by a Saber-tooth moose lion. I managed to get on top of the ferocious beast, and then I rode it toward the soldiers and..." Bumi's tale was interrupted by five royal guards entering the room. Tenzin wondered if he should feel anxious, or relieved he didn't have to listen to the rest of the story.

"Open their cage." the guard officer barked, and a jailor popped up behind him and unlocked the cell. "You two are coming with us. We've been ordered by the Firelord to transport you to new..." the guard grinned at the two brothers. "... commendations."

"Would it help if I told you the Firelord is being manipulated by a girl who has been dead for sixty seven years?" Bumi inquired. The guards merely laughed at him.

"I've heard some wild stories from prisoners over the years, but that one takes the spirit cake." The Guard Officer responded. "Now move! Both of you."

Bumi and Tenzin was then escorted out of the prison tower. Outside they saw that dawn was rising. Tenzin was wondering inside himself why they were being moved, he wondered what Azula was planning.


	16. Chapter 16: Going to War

Chapter Sixteen: Going to War

* * *

They had been driving for some time when military transport van, carrying Tenzin and Bumi, stopped, and the two brothers were led out by the Royal Guardsmen. The sun had risen, and the two of them could see that in front of them was an enormous Fire Nation ship. It had dozens of naval artillery guns spread throughout the deck, on the middle was an enormous, highly decorated and armored conning tower, and on the front of the ship was a gold plated dragon's head as large as a sato-mobile..

"That must be the largest ship I have ever seen, I didn't know the Fire Nation had something like this." Tenzin reacted as he witnesses the battleship.

"Yeah, it's called 'Ursa', they finished its construction a couple of years back. Of Fire Nation design, the first of the newly created 'Dragon Emperor' class. Before I retired the United Forces were in talks with the Fire Nation to purchase the construction of one to serve in the United Republic Navy." Bumi explained. "If the Fire Nation is truly going to war, I wouldn't want to go up against that ship."

As they were led towards the battleship, Tenzin could see supplies and troops being brought on board in huge quantities. "It's an invasion force." Tenzin stated. He looked at the soldiers marching up the ramps into the ship, they were wearing dark red uniforms covered by black and steel colored combat armor. Both the uniforms and helmets had changed since the Hundred Years War, before the firebenders had worn helmets with white faceplates and a flame crest giving the helmets an intimidating profile. Now though the helmets had gotten a lot more practical design with a closed dark red colored helmet, with a long neck guard in the back.

"Are we being brought on board the ship?" Tenzin asked the guards leading them.

"Orders from the general, you're to be brought to the ship's brig. We weren't told anything more." the officer replied. They were then brought to a more secluded ramp unto the ship, and from there quickly led through the corridors of the ship until they reached the brig.

As Tenzin and Bumi was showed into their new cell, they noticed an older man dressed in a general's uniform walking up to their cell. As he stood on the other side of the prison bars he introduced himself. "Ah, our guests from the United Republic. I'm General Okura, your humble host."

"I know who you are general." Tenzin responded. "I always knew you as an overly ambitious man Okura, but to betray the Firelord? To start a war?"

The general kept a calm and inexpressive face. "As I've grown older, I've realized Master Tenzin that I have reached the amount of power and influence I can get as a man of my position, at least as a loyal man. If I'm to achieve greatness in this day and age I have to partake in some form of ploy."

"You believe you will achieve something from this?" Tenzin stated. "The Fire Nation is starting a war it cannot win. You, are starting a war you cannot win."

The General gave a slight chuckle. "We'll see, with the support of the Avatar, the other nations won't dare to declare war on us. At least until it's too late."

"Then perhaps you'll be interested in knowing that's not the Avatar you're working with." Tenzin replied. "Working with her means you will either end up dead or serving her."

The General lifted his eyebrows from curiosity from this revelation. "Then who am I dealing with then?" he questioned.

"Let us go and we will tell you." Tenzin answered, folding his arms together.

In response the General merely laughed at him. "So it's going to be like that? Well, I guess I'll keep you here then until you change your mind. And do not worry, even if what you say is true, it is she who must be vary. It's because of me she has come this far, and when the time comes that she is no longer needed, she will be disposed off."

Tenzin merely grimaced at him. "Smarter men than you have tried, and failed."

The General left the two in their cell, and Tenzin threw his arms down in frustration. "Hey look at the bright side little brother." Bumi stated. "At least it's clean inside this cell."

* * *

Lin Beifong had been called to the President's office to report on the current progress of finding General Iroh, and she was not looking forward to it as there had been very little positive development. As she opened the door to Raiko's office she was met with the President sitting behind his desk, reading a lengthy document.

"Chief Beifong." the President greeted her. "I hope you're not here to arrest me again."

The President had said it in jest, but Beifong didn't find it particularly amusing. "I'm sorry for that incident sir, but I hope you realize I only did what seemed right."

"I know." Raiko answered. "If I didn't you wouldn't still be chief of police. The situation was... complicated when it all happened."

Beifong became calmer, then told the President, "I'm here because of the search after Iroh. Why we couldn't just talk over the phone I don't understand though sir."

"I wanted to speak with you personally Lin, because some things are better said where unwanted ears do not listen." Raiko replied. "Now, what's the progress?"

"Not good sir." Lin responded. "Thanks to the information from the leader of the Agni Kai Triad we raided all their known hiding spots and arrested several dozen members. But none of them had the General, and none of them know who has him or where."

"Damn." Raiko exclaimed. "I was hoping for some progress. It's important to find him as soon as possible. The Firelord is still demanding we find her son, and she and her government has made some unsettling threats towards me and my government. They think I have had a hand in his disappearance."

"How bad is it?" Beifong inquired. The President turned handed her the document he had been reading when she entered and then turned his chair around to face the window out of his office.

"It's bad. As of now it has merely been verbal. But observers are reporting a military build up in the Fire Nation, uncommon ship movements and troop deployments. And every message we send to the Fire Nation seem to be ignored." Raiko explained, he leaned forward in his chair.

"Sounds like we might get visitors soon. You think it's the Avatar's doing?" Beifong asked him.

"Maybe. It makes me worried about Tenzin and his brother. No contact has been made since they arrived to the Fire Nation." the President stated.

Lin clenched her fist and looked down, the fact that Teninz's situation was hurting her was troublesome for her. "What shall I tell my men?" Lin questioned.

"We don't want a panic." Raiko responded. "This is why I wanted to tell you here. This is on a need to know basis, but prepare for the worst. Tell your most trusted men and make ready for a possible evacuation. I've already told the United Forces leadership, but they've stated the loss of General Iroh is hurting their leadership capabilities."

Lin nodded, and walked back towards the office door. As she reached the door, she turned around and said, "This isn't going to end well, is it Raiko?"

The President didn't respond, merely sat in his chair contemplating.

* * *

"Feeling more confident Firelord?" Azula inquired, as she walked in on the Firelord and her guards standing on the battleship's observation deck.

"Somewhat." she responded, looking out towards the sea as the battleship crossed the Gates of Azulon.

"Good." Azula stated. "Confidence will make our mission much easier."

As the 'Ursa' sailed into open seas, it was joined by three other battleships, who had been waiting for them beyond the gates.

"Is it really necessary with this many ships?" the Firelord questioned, surprised by the addition of more ships.

"It is better with too much than too little." a male voice behind them stated. It was General Okura who had made his way up to the observation deck as well. "Do not worry Firelord. The ships are there as protection, not as weapons of war."

Azula didn't appreciate the presence of the General, the last things she needed was for him to make a mistake like other people she had to rely on have, but she simply had to hide her disapproval. "The general is correct your highness, we don't know how President Raiko and his allies will react to our presence." Azula added.

"Have we heard anything from the United Republic?" the Firelord inquired.

Azula and Okura merely exchanged a short look with each other before the General stated, "No your highness. They have been ignoring us, but they will hopefully see reason when they see we are serious."

"Let us hope." the Firelord asserted. "Captain Kano, I would prefer to stay in my quarters now."

The firelord and her guardsmen then walked back into the ship, leaving Azula and General Okura alone. "How many ships do you have mobilized general?" Azula asked.

"Twenty six battleships, the entire eastern fleet, along with dozens of transports, and the new prototype is moving parallel with us to the south. " he stated confidently. "They will easily overwhelm the United Forces, Avatar Korra."

Azula noticed there was something odd with the tone he used when saying 'Avatar Korra'. She reasoned the General must have taken the time to talk with the captives. He was still cooperating with her, so it was still nothing to worry about. But she knew that she would have to step carefully around him.


	17. Chapter 17: Awakening

Chapter Seventeen: Awakening

* * *

Night had fallen, and the inhabitants of Air Temple Island had fallen asleep, when Jinora sneaked out of her bedroom and as quietly as possible made her way towards the meditation chamber. She nearly floated above the ground as she lightly tip toed through the hallways of the building. As she reached the chamber, she carefully opened the door and stepped inside. It was dark inside, almost completely dark, with only a small opening in the ceiling allowing a small bit of moonlight into the room. But darkness would not be an issue for what she had planned to do. She sat down in the middle of the chamber and started meditating, she was planning to find Korra again.

It was easier now, than the first time. What had taken hours upon hours not long ago, now began in what seemed like minutes. She merely looked for the source of the connection inside herself, and not long after she could feel the world slipping as she found the threads of energy within herself. Her mind was floating again, and she took hold of the connection she could feel as belonging to Korra, and let her mind follow it.

The trip through the myriad of light and darkness was the same as the first time, it felt as if she was moving at the speed of light, and was soaring through a world with no physical barriers or objects. As it started slowing down she came upon a familiar sight. Korra and the light spirit were still in the same position as she had found them last time. The blue flame was nowhere to be found though, but she could feel it's presence, it was still there.

As she neared Korra and Raava, Jinora wondered if there was anything she could do, or should do. She was unsure if interacting with them would have the same consequences as when she touched the blue flame. She shrugged away those concerns though, and decided that it was worth the risk to find an answer. She got up to them, and reached out.

As her spirit made contact with that of the light spirit, a flash of light erupted, and Raava instantaneously reacted. Jinora moved out of the way as Raava trashed about, flying up violently, and then carefully landing in front of the young airbender. "Hello Jinora." it said to her. "It is most welcome to see you."

"You're Raava, right?" she replied. The spirit seemingly nodded in reply. "Could you tell me what has happened? Is something wrong with the Avatar?" Jinora inquired.

Raava floated back to Korra, and circled around the Avatar. "I was guarding the Avatar, safekeeping her part of our spirit. She has been in her current state for some time, I went into deep concentration as I protected her, becoming unaware of your presence, until you touched me and made your presence known." the light spirit explained.

"But why has this happened? Why were you guarding Korra?" Jinora asked it.

The spirit returned back to her, it's enormous size towering above Jinora. "As you likely have felt young airbender, there is something with us. Something else has fused with the Avatar. When Vaatu removed me from the Avatar, her spirit was clean, without me it should have been alone. But, when we bonded again, I could feel something had made it's way to her as well." Raava told Jinora, the light spirit sounded vary. It was clear for Jinora that the presence of something else in Korra was upsetting it.

"It blocked any attempt at warning Korra, slowly influencing her, taking control. As time passed she grew tired, and eventually stopped resisting and went into a strong sleep. I do not know for how long, but it is not the Korra which is in control anymore." Raava continued to explain.

"They are saying the Avatar has done terrible things back in the physical world. She is threatening to disrupt the balance of the world if something doesn't happen. What do we do?" Jinora questioned. She looked towards Korra who still unconsciously floated in the darkness.

"Alone I could not awaken Korra, the presence is still keeping me away from her. But it should have no hold over you young one. Connect with her, give her back the energy she has lost." Raava asserted.

The light spirit sounded confident, and Jinora had no reason to doubt it, so she approached Korra, and reached unto her. As Jinora made contact, she felt the similar feeling as she did when she touched the blue flame, but it wasn't trying to overwhelm her. Instead it seemed to focus on blocking the energy of Korra. Jinora tried to clear it, trying to find a way to free Korra's energy. But there seemed to be no possible way, any attempt from her had no reaction. She then tried to reach further in, fighting to open a pathway through the darkness, while simultaneously trying to keep herself from falling inside. She noticed as she struggled, that the chaotic presence was dispersing slightly, but still strong enough to keep Korra's energy imprisoned. Jinora was beginning to fear that it wouldn't work, but then a small crack formed into the darkness, and the light flooded out. Jinora got flung back because of the force, being thrown out with such violence that she abruptly awoke in the physical world.

Back in the meditation chamber it seemed like nothing had happened. It was still dark outside, and Jinora felt nothing besides a slight feeling of coldness. _Did all that really happen? Or did I dream,_ she wondered.

She rose up and silently left the room. As she carefully rethreaded her way back to her room, she was abruptly surprised by an air acolyte wandering the halls. It was an old male acolyte patrolling the temple with a small lantern. "What are you doing here in the middle of the night young one?" he inquired.

"Uh... I felt terrible, and went to the kitchen for some tea to see if it would help." Jinora stated hesitantly.

"Hm... and? Do you feel better now?" the acolyte asked.

"Not sure. I'll have to wait and see." she responded. "I'm going back to my room now if that's ok."

The old man nodded in approval, and Jinora went back to her room, still unsure if the events of the night would have any consequences.

* * *

Azula was standing on the bridge of the small fleet's flagship, when abruptly she felt her head suddenly be struck by sharp pain, eyes rolling back, and collapsed on the floor. The soldiers around her immediately reacted and several of them ran to her and pulled her up. "What happened? Is everything alright Avatar?" one of them questioned.

She was talking incoherently, "Ugh... Avatar? I...I..." As everyone was looking at her Azula forced herself to regain composure and pushed away the two soldiers holding her up. "I'm fine! Just tired. Return to your duties, now." she barked at them. Azula staggered out of the bridge, and tried her best to stay on her feet. _The Avatar, something has happened, she's resisting again_, she reasoned.

She felt light headed and sick, and as she continued walking down the metal corridor she threw up while having to hold on to a protruding metal pipe for support. She began to feel slightly better though, and hurried her way down to her quarters. Azula had to gain control again, by any means necessary. She was determined not to be hindered, not when she was so close.

* * *

When Korra woke up it felt like her head was about to split apart, she could sense what seemed like her spirit imploding inside her. She perceived what looked like dozens of lights were spinning around her eyes, irritating her, and removing her ability to see. When the pain ceased, and the lights in her eye faded, she found herself floating in darkness, alone.

She tried to move, but it seemed to have no effect. There was nothing to base any sense of motion towards. The feeling of vulnerability and solitude was unhinging her, as desperation and fear seeped into her mind. She could feel herself slipping into darkness again, when suddenly a familiar figured appeared. Raava glided down towards her, dispelling the darkness. "Raava." Korra exclaimed in relief in seeing here. The light spirit floated down in front of her, giving Korra a stronger confidence. "Where am I? What's happening?" Korra asked the spirit. "Last thing I remember I was going to sleep." she stated.

Raava then explained, "You were being haunted by a unfamiliar presence inside you. You should remember it tormenting you in your sleep, and wearing you down. When your spirit was broken it took control over your physical aspect."

Korra was stunned. She remembered her nightmares, the weeks of feeling ill and distraught, but it was a shock to learn that it had been something inside herself plaguing her. "Then... why did I manage to get free? Was it you?" she inquired.

"No." Raava responded. "You regained consciousness because of a friend. The airbender child called Jinora."

It felt reassuring that a friend had helped her, but Korra then wondered, "If I regained consciousness, then why am I here? Wherever this is. And not in my physical body?"

"You are inside your spirit, which is normally shared by us both as we perceive the outisde world. But something else has made its way here. And, it has blocked our access to the physical world by sheer will." the spirit of light explained.

Korra processed what she had been told. It was uncomfortable to think that something else was with them, and controlling her. "What should I then do?" Korra asked, hoping Raava had an answer.

"You must find your strength, and confront that which is suppressing your spirit." Raava asserted.

"How? I can hardly move. And whenever I faced it in my nightmares it always had the upper hand, it revoked any ability I had to fight it." Korra uttered.

"The darkness is only as strong as you let it be." Raava stated. "You must not let it control you. Find your inner strength, this is you mind, your spirit. You must not let yourself be limited."

Korra thought about this, realizing that her mind was her's to control. She saw the darkness suddenly fill with light as a world spread through it like scenery on a canvas. Soon it had fields, mountains, sky and roads. Korra floated down and stepped unto the grass field. She was amazed at her sudden control over her surroundings, taking in the beautiful world she had created out from the void. She looked up at Raava and asked, "What about you Raava? Will you come with me and help?"

"I have always been with you Korra?" the spirit asserted. "I am with you, and will be so forever." Raava then faded, with her disappearance coinciding with Korra glowing blue and white. "I have and always will be here," Korra could hear it say inside her head.

She then walked on, boldly seeking that which had haunted her, and sealed her away from the world.


	18. Chapter 18: Gathering of the Storm

Chapter Eighteen: Gathering of the Storm

* * *

The midday sky was unusually gray that day, especially for late spring, but it didn't stop Mako and Asami from taking a walk through the Republic City Park together. Mako had spent almost every waking hour the last few weeks organizing the search for General Iroh, but this morning he had been given time off the case, and he thought it would be best to spend the little free time he had with Asami. The two of them walked closely together, trying to enjoy the peace and quiet, but they couldn't shake the uncomfortable feeling recent events had brought them.

"Do you ever think back to the time before we met? Before our lives seemingly got turned upside down?" Asami asked Mako.

The firebender was at the moment absent minded, and could only reply with a short and curious, "Huh? What did you say Asami?"

"I asked you if you ever thought back to before we knew each other. So much have happened since then, for good and bad. I just wonder how things could change so dramatically." she replied.

"I'm sorry." Mako apologized to her, and grabbed her hand. "I do sometimes. Maybe things were easier back then, but then again it was also before I got to meet both you or Korra."

"It's because of her isn't it." Asami stated. "It's because of Korra you've been so distant lately."

"No, no... well, maybe... yes." Mako was trying his best to navigate the conversation safely, but he knew the history of the three of them made things difficult. "I've just been so busy lately, the hunt for General Iroh is leading nowhere. It feels like I'm pounding my head against a rock."

"Sounds like it should be a job for your brother then." Asami tried to joke to cheer him up, but it clearly had no effect on Mako. He merely continued to look emotionless on the path ahead of them.

"But you're also right in that Korra has been on my mind." He turned his head around and looked at Asami who were also facing him. "The last time I saw here, what she did that day... it's haunting me."

"Why?" Asami questioned. "Are you blaming yourself for her actions."

"No." Mako replied. "It's not that. What happened that day was her fault and hers alone. But that's the problem." He stopped walking and took a heavy sigh. "I'm questioning if I can stop her if she shows up again. She is dangerous now, and it's my job to protect people."

Asami looked at him confused. "What do you mean exactly then when you say, stop her?" she asked.

Mako clenched his fist and asserted, "People have died because of her, and more will likely do so if she isn't stopped. If I have to do it, I don't know if I can... if I can..."

"No." Asami interrupted him, and in anger pushed Mako away from her. "We're her friends, or we used to be. And we won't do that to her. She will answer for what she has done, but not like that."

"But what if I'm forced, what if it's the choice between her and an innocent." He stated in a desperate tone. "I can't let feelings get in the way of duty."

Asami grabbed his hands and pulled him back to her, then said, "Protecting the innocent does of course come first Mako, the Korra we used to know would understand. But, you can't lose hope. We'll get through this, and we'll make sure neither Korra nor anyone else will have to get hurt." She leaned toward him and gave him a kiss, then whispered to him, "Do not lose hope Mako."

Just then the quiet morning was broken by the loud shriek of sirens. At first it was only a few near the bay, but soon the whole town was filled with the alarming sound.

"What is happening?" Asami inquired, she looked at Mako worryingly and squeezed his hands.

"I don't know." Mako answered her. "But I do know I have to get to the station immediately. Go back to your manor, and stay there. I'll call you when I find out what's happening."

"But..." she tried to protest, but Mako interrupted her.

"Please, I want you to be safe, do it for me. I'll get back to you as soon as I can." He then stormed off back the way they came, leaving Asami standing alone in the middle of the fog filled park.

* * *

Katara was busy watering the plants in the courtyard gardens of the the temple, when she suddenly heard the sound of sirens coming from the city. The sharp noise sent a chill through her body, the old waterbender feeling ill at the thought of impending disaster. She noticed that a group of acolytes had gathered together by a small outlook towards the bay. She could hear their worried voices, and hurried towards them. The view that met her as she looked out over the bay was one of shock and horror.

She saw the giant dark ships entering the bay, cutting through the fog with their giant steel frames. The red banners flying in the air, carrying the symbol she still feared after all the years of peace. Coupled with the sound of sirens, and that of the distant engines of the ships, it created a scene Katara only remembered from her darkest nightmares. In shock she let go of the watering pot which smashed into pieces on the ground. The old woman felt faint, and with tears in her eye she turned her gaze away leaned herself against one of the air temple walls.

"Is something wrong master Katara?" one of the acolytes asked her out of concern.

She was nearly panicking, but managed through strength and willpower to return her composure. She realized that she needed to stay strong to prevent any unneeded despair. "I'm alright acolyte, merely remembered a bad memory." she answered.

"What should we do?" another younger acolyte questioned.

"Find the children and bring them to the main hall, keep them there until I get back." Katara asserted.

"But, what about you?" the acolyte inquired.

"I have something that needs to be done if I am to prepare for my worst fears, in the meantime I suggest all of you prepare to leave the island. If those ships are here as a threat we can't stay here." Katara insisted. No one argued with her, and as the acolytes scurried around her Katara made her way to her room on the temple, all the while with the sirens still shouting.

* * *

As Mako entered the police station, it was a sight of chaos and tension which greeted him. All the phones in the building were going off, and there was not a policeman in the building who weren't storming through the halls.

"Hey, Mako!" he could hear someone shout at him. He looked through the myriad of people, and could across the hall see the Assistant Commissioner wave at him. "Mako! The Chief wants to see you immediately."

Mako nodded in acknowledgment, and hurried himself to Beifong's office.

As he walked inside he found the Chief looking through a small gap in the curtains covering her office window, her body covering the little sunshine which was entering the room.

"Please, tell me you found the General." Beifong asked of him in a slightly upset and tired voice.

"I'm sorry sir." Mako replied, not wishing to meet the eyes of his boss he looked down unto her office floor. "We're no closer in finding him."

The woman sighed and turned around to face Mako. "Then we have a problem. If we can't find him soon... we might have to think about evacuation."

"Eva- Evcuation?" Mako inquired in confusion. "What's with the sirens Lin? What's going on?"

Beifong figured there was no reason for a long and delicate explanation, so she grabbed the curtains and opened them. As Mako looked out over the view he could see the bay, and the small fleet now blockading the city.

"Is... is that Fire Nation ships?" Mako questioned in disbelief. "What are they doing here? Have they lost their minds?"

"And they're only the beginning." Beifong added. "We've gotten reports of a full mobilization of the Eastern fleet of the Fire Nation. And now I'm also getting reports of airships being spotted in the air. They're saying they're here to negotiate and pressure us to find the Firelord's son, but apparently there's an invasion force heading our way."

"How long have you known." Mako asked her, he walked up beside her, and tried to convince himself that his eyes weren't fooling him.

"Not long. President Raiko considered it need to know information, but I guess now anyone will know by looking out over the bay." she answered. She pulled the curtains and closed them, scoffing at the current situation.

Mako sighed and said to her, "It's the Avatar, isn't it?"

"Likelihood for that I'm afraid." Beifong replied. "The Fire Nation has been acting abnormal lately, and considering the time it happened we're betting it's the work of our new monster."

Mako didn't appreciate the remark against Korra, but he had very little to defend her with, and he knew himself that the Fire Nation had likely been goaded by her. "But, if the Fire Nation is now hostile. That means Tenzin and his brother were..."

"Sent straight into the mouth of the lion vulture. I know, I was worried about how I would tell his wife, but it seems that for now it will have to wait. Hopefully they haven't..." Beifong stopped there in her sentence. Mako could hear in her last words that she was both worried and hurt. An unfamiliar side of his boss.

"We'll have to find Iroh then, before the Fire Nation does the unthinkable." Mako stated, and walked towards the office door.

Beifong straightened herself and insisted to him, "Do it Mako, find him. It's our best hope for ending this."

* * *

General Iroh was tired, hungry, cold, and with seemingly no way of escape. But the young general still had his intellect and skill. And escape had been the one thing on his mind since his capture. He figured that in a fight he could defeat the two thugs holding him captured, though his current physical state made him doubt a little. But his only concern were to somehow break free of his chains. He had tried to act sick in the hope that they would remove his bonds, but it seemed like his captors were more worried about him escaping than his immediate health. He was growing desperate, and this day he was going to try something he would never have dared try if the situation wasn't as dire as it now was.

This day it was the smallest of the two kidnappers who went down to check on him, that meant the odds were much favorably for him. As the thug was preparing that days meal, Iroh started groaning to draw is attention.

"What's the matter today eh?" the gangster questioned. "Sick again?" he mocked the General.. "Or do you miss your mommy? Maybe crying would help then."

The kidnapper merely laughed, but Iroh had gotten his attention. "I... I think something is wrong with my right hand. I can't feel it anymore, I think the chains are on to tight." the captive general groaned in pain.

"Well, maybe they are, maybe not. But there's no way I'm loosening your bonds General, you'll just have to do without a hand in the future then." the thug asserted unsympathetically.

"Maybe." Iroh grunted out. "But if I lose a hand I would have an arm free, and that would mean trouble for you and your friend."

The criminal scoffed at him, but still walked up towards him and checked his arms chained to his back. "Seems fine to me. I think you're imagining things." The thug leaned forward and checked the metal bonds to see if they were in order. Iroh now had him exactly where he needed him to be.

Iroh had from his firebending teacher learned a long time ago how to draw on energy to create lightning with minimal amounts of movement. Now he had used that to collect enough energy to hopefully knock out a man, with but the minimal amount of arm movement given to him. The danger being if he had not enough, risking his captor remaining conscious, or he could risk having too much, blowing both him and the criminal up in an explosion. He also risked knocking himself out, but he had no other option. He hoped the smaller size of his captor meant he could withstand less than himself.

As the thug touched his chains, he released the energy into it, electrocuting the unaware captor. Iroh himself tried to shield himself from it as much as possible, but still felt enough electricity surge through him to cause tremendous pain. The surge was short lived, but when it was over the captor was now laying unconsciously over his chained arms. Desperately he used the little amount of arm movement given to him to search for keys on the man, but it was both a difficult task, and he had a short amount of time as his other captor could just as well have heard the commotion and be heading downstairs that very instant.

Finally he found the keys in an inside pocket, luck had been on his side, and his luck continued as the lock on his bonds were within reach. It nearly dislocated his hand, but with a good amount of squirming he managed to reach the lock. With his hands free he then quickly proceeded to unlock his feet.

But just as he was freeing his last foot he could hear the cellar door open, and the last kidnapper stepping into the basement. "What's taking so long Lee?" the man inquired while leaning down for a look, his eyes widening when greeted with the general looking at him with two free hands, and his companion laying face first unto the floor. "Oh damn!" was all he could muster before he was forced to throw himself back as Iroh unleashed a fast moving fireball at him, exploding in flames throughout the basement. With the last thug momentarily gone he quickly freed his last foot, and hurried towards the ground floor. He threw himself out of the basement, but there were no kidnapper on that floor which he could see. Iroh looked around, and could see out of a window that it was nighttime outside. Abruptly he heard a voice from the cellar, and his gaze met that of the other kidnapper who had regained consciousness, and had apparently decided to leave the basement. Iroh reacted the quickest, and sent him to the floor again with a swift kick of fire into the cellar. But then, just as he turned around he was met with the sight of the other kidnapper storming towards him, knocking into him like a rampaging rhino, and sending him crashing into the cabin wall.

As Iroh regained composure, he was greeted by the sight of the thugs giant left foot coming towards him, but before it could make contact with his head he rolled out of the way and swiped him with a torrent of fire from his right hand, sending the thug crashing into the wall. Escape was then back in Iroh's mind, and he stormed towards the exit, blowing the wooden door into splinters with a small lightning blast.

Outside it was almost completely dark, the cabin being surrounded by mountainsides and forests. But in the distant horizon he could see light appearing, meaning a city or town needed to be close by. Iroh hoped that it was Republic City he could see in the distance, the little he could see of the mountains looking like the northern countryside close to it. A van was conveniently parked near the cabin and he jumped into it, hoping for a quick ride home. As luck would have it the keys were there, and as Iroh drifted unto the road, he could see two individuals rushing out of the cabin, but they were too slow, he had successfully escaped his makeshift prison. As the van drove down the road as quickly as it could, Iroh prayed that his absence had not had too dire of consequences.

* * *

"The ships are in position Avatar." It was General Okura who had approachd unexpectedly, and surprised Azula who had been looking over Republic City from the observation deck of the ship, As she turned around, the general could see her putting something into her blue shirt.

"Good." she replied confidently. "We don't have the luxury of waiting anymore, we'll need to proceeded at daybreak. Hopefully the fleet your allies have promised will be here soon as well."

"They will, I can assure you. They were very convinced that the Avatar could help the Fire Nation in achieving a quick and decisive victory." Okura replied. His face suddenly changed though, from confident to a more subtly sinister look. "Of course, only the Avatar could have the authority to legitimize the actions of the coming days."

Azula knew very well what was being implied. She had managed to force one of the prison guards to tell her about the General's visit to her two captives, but she had for now pretend to be ignorant. "Of course General, anyone who would dare to suggest otherwise will be dealt with. Severely." Her words made the General drop his cheerful demeanor, something Azula took joy in.

"Would the Avatar then be so kind to tell me what she was studying before I announced my presence." the General inquired, his sly look returning.

Azula had hoped to keep it a secret, but she still needed the old man, and this was a card on her hand she was ready to reveal. She fished it out of her shirt and threw it to the old general. "Something I found with my brief access to the Republic's archives." she asserted boldly. "Something which will make our victory that much easier."

"Look complicated. Care to inform?" Okura inquired.

"It's a weapon, created by people who were defeated before its use. By yours truly in fact. With what you see on that piece of paper, we will crush all who dare defy us." The devilish smile on the Avatar's face was enough to disturb even General Okura.


End file.
